Once Upon a Mid Summer Nightmare
by Cerra-chan
Summary: Raenef is captured by the moonlight shawdows and it's up to Eclipse, Chris, and Erutis to rescue him. That is... if they can find each other first after they get picked off one by one... Please send constructive credism.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ok, I don't own Demon Diary even though I would like to own Eclipse or Chris...or Raenef...-' hehe...well, anyways, this is my first story. So Enjoy and PLEASE tell me what you think.

Oh! And things that are _Italic _are the character's thoughts.

.:Cerra-Chan:.

And without Ferther ado, I give you...

_Once Upon a Mid Summer Nightmare..._

It was a beautiful day in Demon Lord Raenef V's garden. It had been 1 year and a half since everyone split up on their own paths. But afterwards Chris came back because Hejem decided that Chris was in much need for more training (and that Chris got on his nerves), and Erutis came back once again so she could somehow get rid of the Demon Lord Krayon (or as some of us like to call him Demon Lord Fancy-pants). Lord Raenef sat at the bottom of a beautiful cherry tree, reading to what seemed like an ancient book about mystical dragons and other fairy tale creatures along with gallant heroes and princesses, while eating a part of a picnic he packed for himself.

-sigh- "I wish my life was like a romance fairy tale..." He cooed as he took a grape to his mouth, "...then..."

"Then what?" Popped up Erutis. Raenef squealed in shock and jumped at least a foot high.

"Don't ever startle me again!" He said while holding onto his chest that was throbbing with every pound of his heart.

"Oh, Sorry Rae. But I noticed you were sitting here all alone. So I came by to see you. What 'cha reading?"

"I'm just readin' a fairy tale book I just pulled out of the library. No biggy."

"Is it a _romance_ novel?" Erutis asked while batting her eyelashes.

"Maybe."

sigh "I love those stories. And just seeing you here reading one is just so cute!" And with that she pinched one of his cheeks. "Oh ya, and Eclipse was looking for you."

"When did he tell you that?"

"Uh......an hour ago... But it just slipped my mind!" She said cheerily. "That and Chris was acting like an idiot again."

"Poor Chris..."

"Whad'da ya mean?"

"I've also had time to think and that Chris is always being ganged up on... but yet again he's also always getting on my case."

"Well what goes around, comes around."

"True enough. Well, thanks for telling me Eclipse was looking for me...even though by the time I get there he'll be furious, at least you told me."

"Well, later Rae."

"Later." And with that he got up, closed his book, packed up and left the garden... but meanwhile in the study room...

"Where is he!" Shouted Eclipse, furious about the 'much late Demon Lord'. "He was supposed to be here over and HOUR AGO!" He stood there with his crossed arms starring out into the window with his dark eyes and stern pale face. "Lord Raenef would never be THIS late... would he?"

"I'm here." Came a voice that followed the creaking of old mahogany doors.

"Where were you my lord? Your late for your studies." Eclipse practically yelled.

"I'm sorry. I was still outside." Raenef said while getting ready to be scolded at.

"Very well then... Lets continue on chapter 44, section 6.6 on page 1078." He marked as he pulled out a chair for his charge and picked up the book on his desk. Raenef sighed and flopped down on the chair ready to study.

--

_Why do these lessons have to be sooo boring! But I can't ask so much from Eclipse anyways...he's too...too..._

--

"Master Raenef? Are you paying attention?" Eclipse had said, snapping the dreaming demon lord back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, ya..."

"Very well. Continuing on..."

- -

_-sigh- I need something exciting to do!_

- -

"Are you ready to try the technique Master Raenef?" Asked Eclipse.

"What?! I uh...barely got " Raenef said quietly while he got ready in crouching position.

"Then you weren't listening, were you?" Raged Eclipse.

- -

_Not again! What will get Master Raenef to listen?_

- -

"I'm sor-..." He stoped as he flew up from his chair and pointed his finger at the older demon. "... HOW DARE YOU ADMONISH ME, YOU VERMIN!"

"... Glad to see your trying to get the hang of this my leige. We'll go over this once again." And Eclipse started the lesson once again in hope that his charge will listen to him. But as time passed and as Raenef got scolded some more for not paying attention, suppertime came around and it was of course Eclipse's duty to be the kitchen wench.

"Are you sure you don't want my help Eclipse?" Asked Raenef, "I mean it's the least I can do..."

"Go on your merry way my lord, I'm quite sure I don't need your help." He said coldly.

"Ok then..." Raenef mumbled as he solemnly walked out the door.

_Maybe I was a little too harsh on Master Raenef..._ But it was too late. Raenef meandered in the halls talking to himself and hoping the walls of many carved guardian beast listen to his problems. Mopping around and wondering why Eclipse puts up with him.

"I'm always in his way. He constantly is doing things for me and I'm always helpless for everything. -sigh- Why is he still with me? I mean, he constantly is always by my side, when I know he'd be more happier destroying a small village or something..."

"How are you so sure?" Asked Chris who turned the corner to face Raenef straight in the eyes...

"Oh... hi Chris..."

"Come on Raenef," He said while putting an arm around his little brother figure. "I bet that Eclipse is happy just hanging around you."

"Chris, he has no choice BUT to follow me."

"So. You lighten up a room by just walking in. Shouldn't that be encouraging enough?"

"Not really..."

"Give it a rest already Rae, you know you've been through this many times before with everyone."

"Am I getting on your nerves too Chris?" Murmured Raenef, who, by the way, was getting teary eyed on the fact that one of his best friends couldn't stand him anymore.

"I never said that..."

"You are..."

"Rae, don't put words into my mouth..._(It's bad enough Erutis does that.)"_

"I'm sorry Chris!" He yelled as streams of tears flowed down his face. "I put you, Erutis, and especially Eclipse through all my garbage! I...I don't want you to hate me!"

"Rae I'm not gonna-" He tried to reach for his shoulder but the little demon lord ran off into the distance of the halls and left Chris standing there with one of his hands reaching out towards that very distance...

- -

The time was suppertime as everyone except for a certain demon lord showed up at the table. Erutis was ready to dig in but felt the cold gaze upon a certain demon... -cough- Eclipse -cough-

"Huh? What's with the stare?" She asked as she leaned over her plate, ready to dog in.

"You shouldn't eat until Master Raenef is here."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind-"

"He's not going to show up for dinner tonight..." Chris explained while staring into his plate with dark pools of emotion.

"What do you mean?" Asked Eclipse as rage was boiling up in the dark demon.

"I... I was talking to him and..."

"And what?" Questioned Erutis, while shoving a piece of potato in her mouth.

"He said he was a disappointment for us... and then he ran off crying..."

"Way to go depraved monk."

"I AM NOT A MONK!"

"Would you two SHUT UP!" Yelled Eclipse. That got the two's attention and respect. They both sat down and looked at Eclipse. Now, it seemed like they had a problem on their hands...

"Why would he think that he's a disappointment to us?" Asked Erutis (she's full of questions today).

- -

_"Then you weren't listening, were you?" _

_"Go on your merry way my lord, I'm quite sure I don't need your help." _

_...I think I know why..._

- -

"I believe it was partially my fault..."

Erutis and Chris just looked at him. _His fault? But he's always so attached to him! _They both thought.

"...And that I believe an apology is in order..."

"Well, leave Rae to cool down a little. We all know how worked up he gets..." And both Eclipse and Chris nodded. They quietly ate their supper and they all washed the dishes. No word was said the whole time, and an eerie silence illuminated the whole castle.

But by the time when the moon shone Eclipse walked towards his Charge's chamber. Inside the room Eclipse could hear soft crying and whimpering.

"Master Raenef? May I come in?"

"If you want to see -sob-the disappointment -sob-" Came a muffled voice from inside the room.

"My lord you are not a disappointment."

"Yes I am!" He screamed. "I can't do anything! I can't do a simple spell, I can't study, I Can't even pay attention! "

"My lord...you can do spell, you can study, and you do pay attention."

"When have I paid attention!?"

"Many lessons before. Please My lord, let me come in..."

All he heard was more sobbing and crying. He felt so bad but he also needed to give his charge his supper. His long demonic hand glided on the doorknob and turned the handle. He tried to push on the door, but it wouldn't budge!

"Master Raenef, you didn't have to lock the door."

"But I didn't..." He replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: oooooooooo.....CLIFF HANGER!!! Mwahahahahaha! What's this you ask? A door that looks like it was locked but truth be told by the one dormant himself SAID it wasn't...what could is be?? On to the next chapter!

-poses heroically and grins evilly-


	2. Chapter 2

Mee: Yes, me is spelt with 2 e's now. Well, anyways, here's Chapter 2! Mwahahahahaha! -grins evily again-

Oh ya! I forgot to tell everyone. That all the mistakes that mare made is because my new Editor that missed some things and can't spell all that well... Oh well! All's well that ends well!

E-T-C-S: I can spell better than you can! Asinine cretine

Mee: Grrrrr..............Domo-baka.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Master Raenef, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm quite sure." He answered as he got up from his bed to open the door. But when he touched it, a shock from the doorknob jolted to his fingers...

"Ahhh!" He screamed while being thrown to the floor.

"What is it Master Raenef?"

"The door...i-i-it shocked me..."

"What? That's highly impossible."

"But i-i-it did!" He stared at the doorknob in confusion. It was covered in the moonlight that shone through the window. Raenef couldn't understand. This was like no magic he encountered, or knew of for that matter.

A chill gathered inside the room filling Raenef's lungs with a cold crisp wind...

"What's going on?" He asked in fright as the room was fogging at the bottom with this cold, mysterious chill.

"What? What's going on my lord?"

"Th-th-the room...it's " He mumbled as he fell to the ground, shaking and shivering. He curled up into a little ball on the floor. "E-eclipse..."

"Hold on my liege, don't worry. I'll get you out of there." He said panicky, as he put the plate down and tried for the door again. Still it wouldn't budge! He took the knob, twisted it and started to throw his body against the door in hope that it would swing open.

"Hurry Eclipse...I-I can't take "

Eclipse tried again with all his might but the door never moved, not even shook everytime he threw himself against it.

"Dark Arrow!"

The dark magic attack gathered at his fingers and purged towards the door. The door shook at the amount of power but it still didn't open!

"Master Raenef! Don't give up!"

- -

_Wait.... I'll try go! _Thought Eclipse as he pictured inside his charge's room.

- -

"Go!" He said as he closed his eyes, hoping that he was there with Raenef.

He opened his eyes only to reveal the door that he was trying to blow down earlier.

"What in the hell?! Why didn't it work?"

- -

Meanwhile in the study, Chris and Erutis were talking about the past and why Raenef would even think of such a thing.

"Now I understand. But it wasn't his fault for anything." Said Erutis while she stared at her feet, moving them in different directions.

The two sat in silence, staring at each other until a faint sound of dark arrow filled their ears...

"What's going on up there?" Asked Chris in shock.

"I don't know...maybe their having a fight or something?"

"They would never... would they?"

Just pondering the thought sent chills down their backs and the hair at the back or their necks rose.

"Should we go and see what's going on?"

Chris nodded, "I think so." and got up from his spot on the couch. The two ran down the corridors trying to find the pinpoint spot were all the dark magic had gathered and all the sounds of something trying to be destructed.

"Where is it coming fro-" Erutis stopped as she looked towards Eclipse trying to blow down the door.

"Dark Arrow!" Eclipse screamed again and another blow was taken by the door. "Why isn't it working!?" He said in frustration.

"What's going on? Eclipse?"

Eclipse noticed the two standing there in confusion and by the looks on their faces it looked like they were frightened as well.

"The door. It wont budge a-a-and Master Raenef is inside and-and..."

Erutis went up to Eclipse and got him to sit down on the floor.

"Take it easy. What's going on inside the room?"

"There seems to be some sort of chill and the doorknob inside the room electrocuted Master Raenef... And the lights aren't on so it's not possible that it electrified him! He's only source of light is the moon. And-"

"WHAT?!" Chris yelled as he thought back to his studies...

- -

_"As you know that Gods control a lot of the happenings around the year and even with hours of the day and phases of the sun and moon," Hejem explained as he paced in front of Chris with a book in his hand. "But there is a certain night that belongs to neither of the gods or demons. On Friday, July 6th, the moon shines silver instead of white and is full when on the regular path it is usually a new moon. Beware of this night Chris, because there are these creatures that are release by hell and Heaven. They combine as one that is both holy and dark, and are to be very feared."_

_"But what if say one of my friends cross in their path... What happens?" Asked the young cleric._

_"The creatures are like soul snatchers, but they devour both the soul and flesh of the being. Their powers are elemental; they control fire, ice, lightning, water, dark, and light. Tears and fear attract them. In order to scare them off you must combine your power with one who holds the power of darkness. But as long as you go to bed early enough you don't have to worry about this my child."_

- -

"What day is it today?" He asked while a rush of blood moved throughout his body in panic.

"Why it's Friday, July 6th, why?" Replied Erutis with a confused look on her face.

"OH MY GOD!!" Chris screamed as he ran towards the door and Eclipse. "We have to blow open the door with our powers combined! Come on! Get up!"

Eclipse got up and stood beside Chris as they powered up to attack the door once more. Erutis stood behind them, gazing at them with thoughts running through her head...

- -

_Wow... They both look so determined and so strong... Ah! What am I thinking?_

_... Oh well..._

- -

"Dark Arrow! / Holy Bolt!" They both said as they unleashed a massive amount of power towards the door and with a sudden huge CRACK the door flew off some of its hinges and blew open. There in the midst of the room there was Raenef, being dragged by a silvery eerie shadow that held onto the young demon lord.

"MASTER RAENEF!!" He shouted as he ran into the room, only being stopped by something holding him down. He looked and saw more of the creatures wasting away on the floor. To the naked human eye it looked only like an icy fog but Eclipse made out the grinning monstrosities. Their teeth were as sharp as razors and their eyes gleamed an icy blue. The skin on their long stingy hands were a dark purple and their cloaks of course was the silver moonlight that laid upon the floor.

"Oh my god those things are hideous!" Shrieked Erutis. "Poor Rae! Come on! Let's get him out of there!"

- -

Raenef slowly opened his eyes to notice Eclipse trying to make his way towards him, as well as Chris and Erutis (even though Erutis was to scared to go near the strange creatures on the floor).

"E-e-clipse? Wha-what's going on?"

"Master Raenef!"

Raenef opened his eyes more and noticed the fiendish creature holding onto his frozen body. Startled by this he squirmed in the creatures grasp but it just held tighter.

"ECLIPSE! HELP ME!!!" He screamed in horror and tears of fright slid down his face.

- -

_Oh no, please Master Raenef! Don't cry! _

- -

_- -_

_Raenef! That draws them closer! _Thought Chris. Somehow...he couldn't shout... Perhaps it was frieght that the legendary creatures that Hejem told him about were right in front of him? Perhaps...

- -

"Chris! Let's combine our powers again!"

"Right!"

"Dark Arrow! / Holy Bolt!"

Once again the two massive powers combined and headed towards the creature but it easily dodged their attack.

"Why didn't it work?"

"It...it dodged it!" Shrieked Erutis.

- -

_Oh no, oh no, oh no! _

- -

"Eclipse! Chris! Help me!" Screamed Raenef as he held out his hand towards the both of them. The creature grinned devilishly and started to slowly make his was to the window, and the rest of the creatures followed.

"Hold on Raenef!" Chris shouted, while kicking off the creatures but more piled on top of him.

"Chris!" Erutis hollered as she ran towards his aid.

"Eclipse! Please, help me!" He cried as he struggled even more to reach the hand of his guardian.

Eclipse gathered all his strength and threw all the creatures off of him and rushed towards Raenef, only to be too late to grab his hand as the creature jumped out the window with Raenef.

"No..." He silently screamed as he reached out towards the distance that Raenef had disappeared in. He could still see his charge's face. Frightened. Sorrowful. Needing for his touch.

Erutis helped Chris up and walked towards the woe-begone demon.

"Don't touch me... I want to be alone." He said coldly. Slowly, she retreated her hand and took Chris out of the room so Eclipse could be alone.

- -

_I...I was supposed to protect him... and then I let this happen! _

Tears of anguish streamed down his face as he pounded the windowsill.

_This isn't supposed to happen... I... I have failed you my lord... I let those creatures take you... Why am I so pathetic! But... Ahh! This is so confusing! For once...I don't know what to do... but...I usually know what to do. What's happening to me! Am I...am I in... No! I can't be! That's preposterous! I can't! It's... It's un-heard of... isn't it?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mee: Awwww.... are you thinking what I'm thinking? (and what Eclipse is thinking too. nn )

Editer that cant spel: This is such an awsome story me! Wait, does that mean I'm talking to meself?

Mee: -sigh sweat mark-

E-T-C-S: Ahhh! Curses!


	3. Chapter 3

Mee: Woot! On to the 3rd Chapter! Wow...2 chapters in one day!

E-T-C-S: Good job mee. -pat pat- had much Sugar, very Hyper now!

Mee: Woot! power to the ice cream! Well anyways, please send in those reviews! -smiles-

E-T-C-S: What do you mean "Power to the ice cream"? Curse thee ice cream!

Mee: Wtf? -Confused look to face- Whatever you say.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I... I need to find him. I just can't sit here anymore. Master Raenef needs me... and......... I........ need him..._

- -

The door slowly opened and in came Erutis.

"Eclipse? Are you going to be ok now?" She asked quietly.

"I... I'm not sure. But I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to find Raenef."

"Well I'm coming with you then."

"And so am I." Came the un-expected voice of Chris. "Comfort food?"

Eclipse looked at the ice cream he held out in front of him. He took it, sat down and leaned up against the wall.

"Thank you."

"Well, after your ice cream, we have to go and save Raenef from those evil creatures that will surely eat him alive!"

SMACK! "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Thank you MR. OBVIOUS for telling us that POOR RAE'S GONNA GET EATEN ALIVE!"

"Please... no more talk of those...... creatures..." Mumbled Eclipse.

"Oh...I'm sorry Eclipse. Here, I'll go and gather some things for our pilgrimage."

Erutis said. She walked out the door quietly and sped down the hallway, which left Chris and Eclipse alone.

"Hey Eclipse, are you going to be ok?"

"Ya..." he replied solemnly while eating a spoonful of ice cream. "I can't eat this stuff...It's just..."

"Making you even more depressed?"

"Yes..."

"Well, come on. We'll find him and bring him back. So let's hurry up and pack for our expedition."

"Your right."

The both of them got up and walked outside the room and got ready for their journey.

- -

_Where am I? What's going on? Eclipse? Where are you?! I need you to...help me...please..._

- -

"Well, I'm all packed." Said Erutis. She stood there with a bag strapped to her back and her sword at her side. "Aren't you guys ready yet?"

"Well of course not! I haven't gone to my room yet!" Shouted Chris.

"Somebody's a little grumpy today."

"AREN'T YOU A LITTLE PHASED THAT RAE JUST GOT KIDNAPPED BY THOSE CREATURES?!"

"Well ya but..."

"BUT WHAT? He's there and we're doing is just sitting here and just... doing diddly Squat! You know what? Forget I ever said that."

Chris just turned away; disappointed that a girl who acts so much like a bigger sister to the little demon lord is acting like she doesn't even care.

- -

_I can't believe her! And just to think that I'm stuck with her until we find Raenef. Awww, fuck it!_

- -

"I'm soooory but I'm trying to keep our hopes up!" She retorted, fuming that Chris would ever think such a thing.

- -

_Urgh! He's always jumping to conclusions!! I can't stand him sometimes!_

- -

"Forget it! Forget-"

"Just stop all your petty idle banter and lets get going." Eclipse said coldly.

"But I still need to-"

"I already packed your things," He said as he tossed over Chris' bag. "Let's just get going."

"Uh... Chris?" Erutis mumbled.

"Ya?"

"Where do you think they are?"

"We'll have to go and ask Hejem. He might know."

Eclipse looked towards the distance of the outside.

"Well, let's be on our way." He said as he pulled up the hood to his cloak and started to walk to the east. Where, in fact, lies the Temple of Rased.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mee: Tralalalala, I'm running out of filler line thingys! Ahhh! Oh well. There's going to be some twists and turns. Oh, and sorry about any spelling errors or anything but my editor is drawing on my pants. I know that sounds bad but it's true! She's drawing eclipse. I mean, come on. Who wouldn't want Eclipse on their pants? Please send in those reviews! Oh, and Sorry it's so short... Like I said, running outta filler line thingys. Mwa! -make peace sign with fingers-


	4. Chapter 4

Mee: This might be a personal best! 2 chapters in one day! Well, this time I'm going to write down a plot and let all these ideas flow into me like the Red River! I am a Super genius!

Chris: THAT'S MY LINE!

Mee: Sorry Chris. Well, anyways. Let's un-ravle this story. Shall we not?

-starts humming Moonlight Shadow By Mike Oldfield-

E-T-C-S: Curse Moonlight Shadow! It's been in my head all night!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The gang continued on ward towards the Clerics residence in the mountains of the east. But as soon as they got there...

"I'm HOOOOME!" Hollered Chris as he stood heroically at the entrance of his old home.

From inside the court you could hear "oh no, not him!" and "Hejem!!! Your heir is here and he's going to make us mentally impaired!".

"Well super genius, looks like you got a fine welcoming committee here. -snicker-"

"Like you got anyone else besides your personal stalker."

"..."

They walked up to the stairway of the temple where Hejem awaited them.

"So what brings you three here?" He asked, keeping a calm tone in his voice.

"We have some very important news to share and we need your guidance."

Hejem was shocked at this. The mighty Demon Eclipse? Needed guidance? This is just as shocking as the time when he smiled.

"I'll help you. But, what is it that you need help with?"

"Raenef was captured by those creatures that you told me about during one of our lessons. And... And we need to rescue him."

"You mean, the Moonlight Shadows?" Hejem asked in shock and fright.

"If that is what they are called, then yes."

- -

_I'm so sorry my lord..._

- -

"Oh my. That is a problem indeed. But what strikes me most of all is that they know better than to go after Demon Lords. But there's more you all need to know. Please, come this way."

Hejem led the three down to through eerie hallways and secret doors that looked like they haven't been dusted for years, which was probably the case. On the way down Eclipse followed Hejem and with Chris and Erutis following.

"Hey Erutis, could you let go of my arm? You're starting to cut off the circulation."

"Oh, sorry."

They continued down their way until they reached a peculiar room that was dark and cold but on the floor there were some magic symbols inside a magic circle that glowed with a mysterious silver and yellow light.

"I've never seen such ancient symbols in the longest of times." Mumbled Eclipse as he gazed at the brilliant light from the magic circle.

"Neither have I. But this is a portal to another realm." Explained the wise Hejem as he pointed towards the magic circle.

"Another realm? You mean there's more worlds out there besides ours?" Said our very surprised Erutis.

"Yes. There are plenty. But this particular portal lead to the land of the living dead. Where sun shines with the moon, and souls walk along with the...some-what living."

"What do you mean by 'Some-what living'?" She asked with a sceptical tone.

"In that world, souls exist with monsters. The monsters reside in the dark and the souls with the light. But, if a soul had a horrible life or was corrupted by evil, the soul would most likely turn into another monster or it would stay the same but be much more hideous than anything."

"I remember being taught about those creatures... But I would never imagine going to their world..." Eclipse had said as his eyes sharpened and he stared coldly at the gate that held a passageway to his charge's residence for the time being.

"I am not permitted there. But the rest of you are fine. I tell you this though. When you enter that realm, you will be in great danger. Remember that most of those monsters thrive on human flesh and others, live souls, such as the moonlight shadows. Are you sure you're all ready?" Asked Hejem with much worry. Sure he was confindent in our heroes, but this wasne't any typical realm.

The three of them nodded and looked at the portal.

"This is a treturous journey. Please, all of you... be careful."

One by one they stepped inside the magic circle and gave Hejem the orders.

"æ¿ çæP ¤ Ä»ò"

And with that they transported to the other world...

"God speed my friends, god speed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mee: How should I start this off? Ahhh! Help me!

E-T-C-S: With what?

Mee: (o.0) The Story of course!

E-T-C-S: I have an idea! On to the Next xhapt- i mean, chapter.

Mee: But we're right in the middle of the 4th... (?)

E-T-C-S: End it now! Big idea!

Mee: Yes Domo-baka.....

E-T-C-S: Why you little..... -anger mark-

Mee: Readers! Run for the safety of your lives! She's gonna blow!

E-T-C-S: Shut up Inu-Baka....

Mee:.................................... We're still going on either you like it or not.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the darkness cleared from their vision, the dead, eerie trees appeared.

"Uh...I... I don't like this place..." Whimpered Erutis while she stared at the trees that seemed to be starring at her with corrupted faces.

"Neither do I... Eclipse... where do you think we should start?" Asked the forever pondering Chris.

"..."

"Eclipse?"

"Uh... your starting to scare us..." Whined Erutis.

"... I don't think it's me you should be scared of..." He said with a harsh and cold tone.

"What do you mean...?" Twitched the frightened Cleric, who now, slowly turned his head in Eclipse's direction.

From the distance they saw these hundreds of deceased animals, with acid like drool and fiery red eyes...

"What.........the hell..........ARE THOSE?" Yelled Erutis as she stared in horror.

The treacherous Carnivores lunged slowly at the small group only to repeat the phrase...

**_Young flesh... Need... Young... FLESH!_**

****"OH MY GOD!" Screeched Erutis while she coward in fear of the monstrosities.

The creatures moved in closer and closer, cornering their prey...

"We'll have to ward them off." Eclipse said calmly.

"Ya I'd think so."

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Erutis said as she drew out her sword and got ready to attack.

Eclipse got a dark energy orb ready, aiming for a small group of the creatures. But as soon as Chris pulled out his staff the creatures charged with their jaws open, trying to get a simple arm or so...

"This is so gross!" She shouted while slicing a few of the deceased animals in half. Gawking at the orangey blood that oozed slowly from her blade.

"There's too many!"

"Then we'll have to do something about it then, won't we?" Eclipse said with a tone implying that they must try to combine their attacks again, in hope that it would ward them off just like the moonlight shadows.

"Dark Arrow! / Holy Bolt!" They both yelled and released the large amount power and magic towards the creatures. At an instance their bodies disintegrated with a loud gurgling sound and all that remained was melted fur, black bones, and the orange blood.

"Are you guys ready to do that again?" Shouted Erutis while she sliced more of the creatures in half.

"I don't see why not?" Grinned Eclipse. At long last he was able to reek havoc and destroy things.

"Are you up to it Chris?"

"Sure." He said after he caught up to his breath.

_I don't know how much I can take this anymore... but... we're here to save Raenef. I'll give it all I've got._

"Dark Arrow!"

"Holy Bolt!"

Once again they sent forth their powers with tremendous strength, and more of the sound of gurgling bodies, the deed was done and the monstrosities were destroyed.

"Whew! That was some work out." Sighed Erutis as she flopped down on the hard ground.

"...To say the least I... enjoyed such a pleasure..." Taunted Eclipse as he stood there with a grin that, to say the least, looked like he was the cat who ate the canary.

Erutis: o.0

"Well what about you Chris?" She asked as she looked in Chris' way. He was exhausted by the amount of power he had to use and was leaning over and trying to catch his breath.

"Chris?"

"Ya, ya. Sure, whatever."

"Are you ok?"

"Ya, I'll be ok."

"Chris, you look pale. Lets rest a while." Eclipse ordered in concern of the young cleric.

"You don't need to wait for me. I'm dragging you guys down."

"Well it's not like we're going to leave you! What, are you nuts?"

_What's he thinking?! We can't leave him! He'll be killed!_

"We'll just rest."

"Good. I'm getting hungry anyways..." Erutis said, but her sentence trailed off.

"What's wrong Erutis?" Asked Eclipse, for he knew that Erutis never trailed off her sentences (She always had a point to deliver and she always did).

"I don't know... I just feel this strange power nearby."

"I'll go check it out."

"Even when you can't even feel it?"

"..."

"Just wait here. What ever it is I'll kill it or something."

"Erutis," Chris said after he caught up to his breath, "I don't think you should be going alone. You never know."

"Thanks for the concern but I'll be ok." She advised as she smiled and gave the both of peace sign with her fingers. She walked off in the small distance, feeling the gaze of the both of them burn a hole of worry into her back.

_Now where's that vibe coming from...?_

- -.

"You think she'll be ok?"

"Of course. If she wasn't then we'd be hearing from her."

Suddenly, Chris and Eclipse heard this blood curdling scream come from her direction...

"ERUTIS!" Chris yelled as he ran towards her direction.

"Chris! Wait!" Eclipse yelled but he was too late to grab his arm.

- -

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed as someone cloaked heavily held onto her waist.

"Somebody please help me!"

"Erutis! I'm coming!" Yelled the familiar voice of Chris.

"Chris! CHRIS!" She called out as the hand of her mysterious kidnapper cuffed over her mouth.

"Erutis!" He shouted as he ran towards her. The mysterious kidnapper looked coldly at Chris with maviliont crystal blue eyes.

"PUT HER DOWN YOU ASSHOLE!"

The kidnapper looked down upon Chris and ever so smoothly held his hand out and blasted Chris away with a strong wind of power.

"And who is tell me what to do and what not to do? Definitely not a little shrimp like you that's for sure." He said as he laughed manically.

"Well, maybe if you know who your dealing with then you'd be wise to listen." Replied Chris as he got up from the Ground. He looked into Erutis' eyes and saw the terror that was held inside.

- -

_Not her too. Please, anything but that! It's bad enough..._

- -

"Well little boy, show me what you can do and we'll see who gets the prize..."

"Your on Dickwad." He retorted.

"Such a big threat for a wee little boy." He retorted back as he sent a dark wind towards Chris, knocking him over and into a tree.

"Well then. It looks like I..." He trailed off.

"This...urgh... isn't over..." Chris said as he stumbled up.

"Chris! Chris! You're going to over exhaust yourself!" Screamed out Erutis with much concern.

"I'm not...urgh... gonna' let the same... thing happen to you."

He looked up at her. His eyes shone with such devotion, such loyalty.

"Hahahaha! Now isn't that cute. Too bad shorty but she's mine for the taking..." He grinned a sinister grin and chuckled devilishly. And with a simple twist of his wrist a lightning bolt fell from the sky and struck Chris with immense power.

"CHRIS! NO!" She screamed as she reached towards him.

"Come now my precious," The strange man said as he grabbed her by the waist. "Your too good for a pathetic being such as... it...Mwahahahaha!"

"No!"

The strange man looked back at his 'job well done' and smiled. He ran his fingers through his hair and floated into the air with Erutis.

- -

Chris looked up at them from his burnt spot on the ground.

_No... no... this isn't happening...Tell me this isn't happening!_

"ERUTIS!" He yelled as he held out his hand, reaching beyond his distance, and saw her reach for him as well.

_ERUTIS! I... I let even this happen to you! NO! I... I can't forgive myself... ERUTIS!!!!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mee: -sigh- Isn't it romantic? But this moment is brought to you by the song "I Need a Hero" from "Shrek 2". I don't own that or the other song but this fan fic is... well... it basically revolves around that song and Moonlight Shadow by Mike Oldfield featuring E-Rotic. Well... the melody and lyrics... and...er...such. This chapter I would have to say made up for some of the others. Don't mind me... I've lost it (See what listening to Techno, Rave, and Orchestra does to you?!).

E-T-C-S: She's lost it....Oh ya! And I'm leaving for a while so beware of Mistakes.

Mee: Noo! Woe is me! You Can't LEAVE ME!!!!! holds onto legs all clingy like

E-T-C-S: Just watch me.

Mee: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! -wimpers-

E-T-C-S: That doesn't work on me.

Mee: Damn.....

E-T-C-S: Don't swear! You already wrote enough.

Mee: No I beeping didn't! Need more swears! It's beeping Not enough pour moi!

E-T-C-S: SMACK ne parle pas francais si vous ne pas

(Don't talk French if your not!)

Mee: I'll Do what I beeping feel like! And NO I am NOT DRUNK!

E-T-C-S: Bitch.

Mee: Yes, I am a female Dog!

E-T-C-S: -sighs like Eclipse- SMACK

Mee: OWW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!

E-T-C-S: For being yourself.

Mee: -grumble grumble grumble- Oh ya! Give us those goddamn reviews!

E-T-C-S: Say please!

Mee: Fine...please? -bats Eyelashes-

E-T-C-S: Oh kami....

Mee: Nani?! Kutabare Kusotare!


	5. Chapter 5

Mee: Oh the pain. Oh the agony! She's such a slave driver! Bright and early in the morning, forcing me to work on the story! Woe is me!

E-T-C-S:i was asleep till 11:57

Mee: (o.0) I've been up working on it since 8:49........

E-T-C-S: idiot........

Mee: (T-T) Deserter........ Oh ya! Sorry for this chapter being REALLY late. I was sick with a HUGE ASS writers block and I've been busy... a lot. I no longer have time for myself anymore! So don't get angry with me! Oh.... and flames could REALLY HELP ABOUT NOW! Cause the might get me over this writer's block I'm currently suffering...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There, in silence Chris sat on the ground and stared into nothing. Alone, lost, scared and sorrowful, he stayed in that one spot where he lost everything.

"I'm... I'm such a failure!" He screamed in frustration, pounding the ground anger and angst. "I let her down as well as Raenef! Two people who I hold dear...gone... gone just like that. A split second and everythings gone!" He cried. He felt like he had something stuck in his throat and something in his eye. "I... can't live with myself..." He murmured while he listened closely to his surroundings. Nothing. The forest was absolutely quiet. He looked up to the trees that stood there. They did not sway. But the eerie faces that they held, some sad, some mocking, and others with anger. Though they were just trees, Chris felt that they had watched everything.

Everything that just happened. Everything that made his world complete was stolen.

From the silence, he heard some rustling behind him. Chris turned around, ready to strike, when a tall dark figure appeared.

"Oh... it's only you..." Chris said as he looked away from Eclipse's face.

"Where's Erutis? What happened?" He said with a worried, angry tone.

"She's... She's..."

"She's what?"

"She's GONE Eclipse!" He broke out. Tears spilled from his eyes and he started to bawl. "She's gone! No where to been seen!"

"Calm down-"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" He screamed as he looked up at Eclipse's face. The tears still flowing down his soft pale cheeks. "She's gone and we can't get her back Eclipse!"

"Take a deep breath."

"I told you I CAN'T! Everything that I had was just stolen from me! What about Raenef? Huh?! You know how you felt? Well I feel it too! But I was hurt. Emotionally AND physically! How would you feel?!" He hollered again as he began to bawl once more.

No word came from Eclipse's mouth. He was furious but he felt sorry for him. After all, to him it seemed like Chris felt things that he, himself, was afraid of.

"I... I know how you feel. But it won't do us any good if we just sit here." He said coldly.

"sniff... Your right..." Chris replied as he got up from the ground.

"We'll go and find Erutis first."

"Thank you..."

"There's no need for thanks. As much as I displease of her OR you being in the castle... to say the least the both of you have grown onto me like fungus." Said Eclipse sheepishly.

Chris looked straight at Eclipse and felt that the demon known for cruelty does in fact have a warm spot. Was it there all along? Or was it Raenef who melted his cold heart? Chris left that un-answered, for if he were to ask... he would sure lose some limb from his body.

The two followed in the Direction that the Kidnapper flew off with Erutis, in hopes that they soon would find were she was being held captive.

- -

_Chris! Please! Help me! I... I need you... please... don't give up! I don't want to be with this...this thing! Who knows what'll happen... but if anything does...... I want you to be... my... hero..._

- -

Chris and Eclipse journeyed on through the creepy forest, following the direction they had set out on before.

"I'm so hungry and tired..." Whined Chris as a tremendous growl came from deep inside his stomach.

"I'm hungry and tired too but we have to find some sort of place that we can rest and NOT be eaten by any more of those... things..." Explained Eclipse who was slightly... no... VERY irritated by the whiney Cleric.

_Stupid moron... When will he ever shut up! _Eclipse thought for he could not take any more of Chris's complaints.

"Well there's someplace up there!" Chris shouted as he pointed to a small, dark, gloomy, and 'shack like' cottage. "Maybe someone's there or hopefully no one at all."

"Fine. We'll rest for a while."

"Good cause I'm famished and sore an-"

"Enough." Eclipse ordered coldly as he looked Chris straight in the eye. Chills spend down his spine as Chris knew that look before. He KNEW that whatever Eclipse wanted to do (especially if it involved violence) he would do it.

The two walked up to the old cottage and knocked on the door. Unfortunatly, with the first tap the door flew off it's hinges, leaving the suprised men standing there, invited yet not invited.

"Hello?" Questioned Eclipse, as he looked around the 1 room cottage. There wasn't much there. A counter top with canned foods, cabnets that held mysterious items, a small wood burning stove, an artist's table and canvas holder, a very small straw bed and a dusty armour that was positioned right across the door.

They walked inside cautiously like a mouse, sneaking in and taking little steps. Once inside the middle of the little cotage, it seemed sort of... homey.

"I wounder who lives here?" Chris asked as he looked around the whole room, admiring the works of art hidden in a small corner of the room.

"That would be, I, Cathrine." Out came a childish voice but with a tint of a English accent. Eclipse spun around to look at the short, curly brown haired teenager.

_Great..._ He thought, _Another munchkin... but... why is she here in a place like this?_ and a puzzling thought indeed.

Chris turned around to look at her too. His reaction was, just only a small one with no questions considered. "Whoah... you sure are short."

"I didn't ask you anything about my height! Now may I ask you, what are you doing in my house?"

"Easy," Chris had mused, "We were looking for a place to hide and we came up to your 'house'."

"Is that so?" She seethed as she looked at them carfully and questionaly.

"Indeed it is." Replied the noble Eclipse, as he stood there tall and dark. "To our fortunate needs, your living space had showed up in the clearing. But, what confuses me most, is that..."

"That what?" She asked, slouching and putting her hands on her hips. _God he's gorgeous. So tall... dark... and handsome. I've never seen him around. I wounder if he's..._

"...How did you end up in a place like this?" Eclipse mused as his dark eyes gazed upon the young woman.

"Ummmm......." Cathrine noised as she shly moved her right foot side to side in front of her as a nervous habit it may have seemed.

"What? Is it something embarasing?" Teased Chris, who, as might have seen, got some amusment torturing her the way he would to our beloved Erutis.

"What?!" She jolted and her face turned red. "It's not that... It's just that... how about we settle this over a nice cup of thorn tea." She asked as she forced a fake smile upon her face.

"I don't see what would be the rush." Eclipse had motioned, to look around the room. Trying just a spot to sit down after the tireless hours of runing, walking, and fighting.

Cathrine noticed this and pointed towards her bed.

"You can just sit on that for a while." She exclaimed as she rushed towards stove and pulled out a small bag from one of the cabnets. The bag contained to what seemed like a very fine, ash-like powder.

"That must be the tea stuff then..." The super genious mumbled and looked at the black bag in desgust.

"It's not bad. It actually-"

"Ahem." Coughed Eclipse, his cold eyes focused on Catherine as she busied herself with the tea. "I am afraid to report, Miss Cathrine, that you did not answer my question." He proclaimed.

"Well..." She noised as the black kettle upon the stove wistled immediatly and was taken off of it. "... It was a long time ago, we'll just say." She said quietly as sadness reigned over her face and a frown curved it's way into her soft lips like a drawing in the sand.

"Well at least it's not worse than getting kicked out by your family!" Chris joked as thoughts of what Hejem had done to him amongst the past. He smiled heartidly but when he looked upon her face, he could even tell that something he had just said wasn't the best thing _to _say.

_Way to go super genious_. Chris thought, while quickly trying to find another way to cheer her up. But before he even got to saying anything, Eclipse had beat him to it.

"Don't mind the impudent cleric," Eclipse stated, reciving a small chuckle from the hostes. "He seems to forget that his big mouth doesn't really have the best choice in words-"

"Hey!" Shouted Chris, as veins popped out of his head and his ears steamed and fumed.

"However," Eclipse declared while ignoring the fact that Chris was trying as much as he could to get a few words in himself. "I still do not have my answer for my question."

"Well..." She said, with a small trail of silence. She paused and then put her own cup of tea down. "It started a while back..."

"Aw crap..." Chris complained. He was just about to put his head in his hands in agony when a very familiar hand thwacked against his hard skull. "What the hell Eclipse?!"

"Shut up you insolent fool. The lady here is about to tell us something important." Was what Eclipse had orderd him to do, while he readjusted his position.

Just then Chris mumbled something along the lines of... "How dare he abuse Chris, The Supergenius! Why I oughta-"

"Ahem! Did you say something you repulsive being?" Eclipse said, quirking up one of his eye brows.

"Nothing you queer." He replied.

A long sigh came from the hostest and they bothed looked up at her. She leaned up against one of the walls in a slinky position and she just stared straight back at them and slightly chuckled.

"Could I tell my story now?" She asked slyly.

"Yes ma'am. You may." Eclipse had mused as he straightened his posture.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mee: I know it's been the LONGEST of times since I updated and not too much happened this chapter, but I want to make this a somewhat long story considering that it's not much of a plot. nn" Anyways, sorry for the mistakes but my editors and I have been WAY too busy with homework, etc. Plus I'm getting more and more into Diablo... eh-heh... You just gotta apreciate those demon destorying, gory, games. Oh yea, I'm really looking forward for those reviews people! I would appreciate anything right about now.... ah I suck...

E-T-C-S: You don't suck

Mee: Then why is there no plot in this chapter?

E-T-C-S: Because you had writers block for so long

Mee:....agreed... -sigh-


	6. Chapter 6

Mee: Ok, I know I've been realy late with my chapters but please forgive mee! Anyways, my E-T-C-S will do the editing only when she has the chance to... which won't be that often. But anyways, please send in those reviews! Oh yea, and I guess I might have to do this again:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Demon Diary. But I do own this maddening story, Cathrine, moonlight shadows (and if you don't review I'll send my minions after you!), and other creepy and ghastly creatures in this story that I make up. There. Done.

Mee: And I should of put it in chapter five but I thought of Cathrine like... in 5 minutes or so. And I guess every 2 chapters I'll do that cause to me it gets super annoying. So let's continue on with the story now, shall we? Enough of my gibbber gabber, idle banter.

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!!!! n . n Your all so kind!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6

"Well, like I was saying. It happened a long time ago. About when I was eleven."

"And how old are you now?" Interupted Chris.

"Aye, I'm only 16." She replied and went on, "But that's not important. Anyways, when I was 11, in my world, a sacrafice is made to the devilish creatures of this world. It's the only way to keep peace between our kind. I wasn't supposed to be the sacrafice, only because I lived alone on the outskirts of the village. But, as soon as the Devil had ordered the King to fetch a sacrafice that was worthy of obaying commands, "beautiful", and perfect to be a good wife. All the girls inside the village were too lazy and cared more about their hair and nails and such. I on the other hand... worked for my living. I kept my small land alive and prosperous. I did my best to help out with the village as they did for me."

"Are you saying you grew up alone?" Asked Chris, who was still, and always, going to come up with the questions.

"Hai. So desu ne."

"What happened to your parents?" Questioned Eclipse. Chris just looked at him with surprise and a small flare of jealousy.

_It's MY job to ask the questions! _Chris complained.

"Well... They died when I was only 6. A group of theives came to my house and burned it down. My mom and dad told me to go and run to the forest. I hide behind the tree and saw my mother and father get slaughterd." She stoped and looked down at her feet. Cathrine took a deep breath and continued on. "After they got their fill of my mother and father's flesh, they left parading through the dirt road as though as they had a successful mission. That they did though, that they did..."

"I'm sorry I asked." Eclipse said sympathetically. He was really sorry he asked. He knew that Chris had the familiar fate, but thankfully he did not remember what had happened.

Chris looked straight at Cathrine. He could feel the saddening vibes come from her heart, but she showed no emotion. Nothing. _Eerie_. He thought. _Though, I don't blame her. She must be trying to keep the tears back. I for sure, would be bawling. It just must be her way of dealing with things... to surpress her sadness._

Cathrine then looked at him, straight in the eyes. Her silver eyes pierced though his soul and he couldn't move. His heart had skipped a beat and couldn't breath for a second. _Those eyes are so... silver... so pure... like... like metal. Cold. _

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face or anything?" She asked. Her metalic eyes lost their captivating shine as she just stared at Chris, waiting for an answer, in way that was like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uh, no! Not at all. It's just... were'd you get your eyes?"

Eclipse looked at Chris in a weird, astonished way. _What is he talking about?_ He thought. His face looked very puzzled but when he looked her straight in the eyes as well... _Those eyes are so captivating. I, personally, have never seen eyes like those. Amazing. Her eyes look like the moon on that one night........._

"Huh? What's with my eyes? Personally I don't see anything weird about blue eyes."

"But their not blue." Chris had declaired.

"What...do... you...mean?" She asked puzzled and utterly confused.

"Your eyes. They're not blue. They're silver."

"Umm. I don't know your name but... Mister? Directed towards Eclipse Are they really silver?" Cathrine asked, feeling a small sweatmark slowly drip down the back of her head.

"Ahem. I believe a proper introduction is in order. My name is Eclipse."

"Oooooooo! That's a fancy name! Wow... Eclipse... It just rolls off yer tounge." She mumbled his name more the same why Raenef did when Eclipse first told him his name. "Ok then, Eclipse."

"And over here is the ignorant, blubbering bafoon." Eclipse sighed as he put his hand towards the direction of Chris.

"I AM NOT A MONKEY!" He growled as he got up in a fighting postition. "COME ON! BRING IT QUEER!" He retorted.

"What?! How dare you call me, Eclipse, the Demon of the Third Order, A QUEER!"

"I'll call you a queer all I want! Queer, queer, queer, queer, queer, queer!" Chris squeeled. Not only at the top of his lungs, but he was also dancing around the room in a chicken-monkey-like pose.

"Why you little filth! I'll tear you limb from limb!" He yelled. But before he could get up, Chris ran behind Cathrine in fear of the ever so popular game: Let's burn Chris' mouth off so he can shut the hell up.

"Would you two both stop this immature nonsense? You both act either like a married couple or siblings. Sheesh." Sighed Cathrine, who already had her fill of their rivalry that was more like a fight between 5 year olds, constantly taunting the phrase "I know what you are but what am I?" back and forth. Their reaction. was much more appealing, and... quite humorous as well.

"A MARRIED COUPLE?!" They both spazzed. Their jaw droped and stared at her. Eyes wide, jaw to floor, you get the picture.

"That is stupidity! Absolutly no, and unheard of!" Eclipse tried to explain. His head was red with furry and read to blow it's top. Chris on the other hand... stood there like the dumbfounded idiot he was.

"Well. That certainly got off topic. But let me answer the rest of my questions." Her smiling face turned into a solid, serious expression. That once again showed no emotion."I honestly don't know what my eyes turned silver. Maybe because of the fact that I've been down here for the longest of times. And continueing on with my story..." She added, but posed to rethink.

Chris and Eclipse then settled down back on the edge of the bed and turned to listen attentively.

"But before I even knew about it, some of my good friends, and even someone I personally liked, came over in the midist of day and told me that I was going somewhere. I didn't know what they ment, but behind me came a blind fold and apparently they knocked me out. I didn't know what went on but I soon found myself before the portal that connected my old word with this one. Things happened really fast then. But before I got dragged into the darkness, I saw who was totally responsible for what happened."

Eclipse nodded and finished the last of his soothing drink. Chris on the other hand, looked interested to know more, but his eyes had had enough and they needed his sleep. His small and young body had it's exercise. Cathrine looked in Chris' direction and smiled.

"Tired?" She asked coyly.

"No." He yawned and stretched, his hand accidentally bumping into Eclipse's head.

"Watch where your stretching moron." Snaped Eclipse, giving Chris a death glare. But Chris didn't even notice. He was too tired to care anyways.

"What about you Eclipse? You tired too?"

"No. I'll be fine, thank you."

"Well then. Chris, would you like to catch some shut-eye?" Cathrine asked. The thought of sleep really got his attention.

"Really? I could...-yawn-... go to sleep?" He asked surprised.

"Really, really." She replied with a smile. Chris pushed Eclipse right off the bed and flopped down. As soon as his head had hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

"Little punk..." Mumbled Eclipse as thoughts of Chris' burning mouth danced in his head like a little kid would dream of candy.

"Aww come on Eclipse!" She gently punch his shoulder playfully and looked towards her unfinished paintings. "He's just a kid so cut him some slack."

"He's probably older than you are." He mocked.

"Maturely? Doesn't seem so." Eclipse chuckled at that remark. Sure Chris could be mature... in his own, little way. He looked towards her canvases in the corner of the small room and his eyes went wide. Just the ability that she seemed to have was just amazing. Pictures of landscapes you could only find in dreams and magical creatures to match. Some of them were full of light, others were depressing and dark. But all the same, they were beautiful.

"Those are... gorgeous pieces of art." Eclipse complemented.

"Oh those? Their not finished yet."

"How'd you get the supplies?"

"Easy. I stole them while I was in the light."

"The light?"

"Yes, the light. Abviously you haven't been here before."

"Of course I haven't. And once I rescue someone I'll leave this place too." Cathrine's face froze and she stared at him. _Leaving?_ She thought. _But no one can leave! Once your here your here forever... what is he thinking? But... on the other hand... what if he has the power to? He might... then maybe... I can use him to get out of here. _

"Wow. Sounds like plan. So, who you saving? A princess of yours or are you sent here because you can't stand hearing the cries of a damsel in distress?" She asked, staring at him attentively. How sweet it was that he had come in the parols of darkness and creatures who wouldn't stop to think twice about killing something, to save someone he loved. _Sigh... How romantic..._

"Well..." He noised. He paused to think about it. _Master Raenef is... well... sort of feminine looking... but none the less he is in fact a young demon lord. Not mistress ar anything other than that. He is a lord. My lord..._ "I guess you could say that."

"What do you mean 'guess'?" She asked playfully. She wanted him to get at something, but he wasn't watching. _Shit! Should I just tell her or... ahhhh... I don't know what to do!_ Screamed a little voice inside his head. _But, Erutis and Chris understood... but in their own way they still mock me... fuck it!_

"Go on, tell me!" Cathrine commanded. She wanted him to get to his point, and she wasn't patient about it.

"Well..." He noised. Then a muffled voice came from the sleeping "beauty" and caught the attention of both of them. Two surprising sentences that was overthrilled by Cathrine, and the end of Eclipse.

"He's gay. We're here to rescue his lover, Raenef."

"What?" Squeeled Cathrine in delight, "Are you really gay?" and turned to Eclipse who tried so hard to keep a straight, angry face. It wasn't working.

"No. That's absolut-"

"Aw! That's so cute!" Cathrine butt in. She did a little dance around the room, paused, and settled down. "Sorry. Sudden outburst." By now Eclipse was fumming. Only that his anger quickly reduced when thoughts of Raenef came flooding into his head. Raenef was still out there. He was waiting for him. Somewhere; waiting. How he longed to see his face again. Only to realize that he was just wasting time standing here. All he needed was some rest, but, he would not rest untill Raenef was safe in his arms. Maybe he was being too selfish and greedy. But this was how he felt.

Chris sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. He got his few moments of sleep, so he was good.

"Well Chris," Eclipse said, his face returning back to it's emotionless, cold stare. "It's time to go. We're here to rescue Raenef and Find Erutis. We've wasted enough time here and who knows what's happening to the both of them." He turned to face Cathrine and spoke in his nice, formal tone. "Thank you for hosting us Cathrine, it was greatly apprectiated."

"Ah no problem. But..." She noised, "How else are you gonna find yer peoples?"

"Well..." Eclipse said, his brain racking to find a quick answer.

"Why don't you come with us." Asked Chris. He too thought that without her guidence, they probably could be lost and never get out of here. Could she be trusted? _Of course._ Chris thought. I mean, after all, she did keep them into her home even though they invaded it, and she did her best to be a god hostess. In which she succeded.

"Why not eh?" She looked to Eclipse, seeking his answer.

"I supose it would be a good idea."

"Alright! Then it's agreed." Cathrine spoke excitedly. "I'm commin' with ya. Just let me get ready." She moved abouts in the small room and grabbed a couple things. A weapon, some strange package, another weapon, and some potions. She stuffed them all in a small bag except for the first weapon she grabbed. It was a bow that had silver designs carved right into the wood. The wood had a red-oak colour and the cord was silver as well. "I'm all ready now. So lets go."

She headed out the door and looked around at the place that she was glad to see go. Sure she'd miss her paintings but sometimes you have to let go of some of the things you spent hours on. Things that would bring you happeness.

These two people, she figured, would get her out of this hell hole. The only thing this place was good for was nothing. So she would journey on with Eclipse and Chris, meet up with their persons they needed to rescue, follow them until they find some sort of portal to get out of here, and then she would split. Of course thanking them kindly for guiding her out of hell. Yes. This is what she would do. But... for some strange reason, she felt wrong about leaving here for their world. What is their world like? Is it perfect? Or is it just like my home? What if there's more danger? _Ha! If there's more danger, surely I'll be able to survive that if I've lived here since I was 11!_ She thought. These were her dreams. The ones she's always held on to.

Meanwhile inside the house, Chris and Eclipse were talking about her.

"Do you think she can be trusted?" Asked Chris, who was making sure that Eclipse's feelings were not excluded out of this. Maybe it was time they could at least be aquantinces. After all, they were in this together.

"I don't know yet. She seems trust worthy though."

"I agree. Do you think she's using us to get out of here?"

"Perhaps. But, she's the one who's helping us find Master Raenef and Erutis."

"Ya. I guess it's a deal then. She helps us, we help her."

Just then Cathrine's popped by the doorway.

"Are we going or not?" She asked hastly.

"Yes. Let's go." Was all what Eclipse had said. They exited the small one room house and stood towards the north.

"So... who are we going to rescue first?" Asked Cathrine as she turned to face the two men. Chris just looked at Eclipse, who in fact, didn't know what to do. The both of them wanted to split and each go their own ways, but to do that would be futile. Chris was worried about both of Raenef and Erutis, but whatever took Erutis had to pay. Who knows what he or it, was doing to her. Shivers sped up his spine just thinking of the possibilities. Yet, if the moonlight shadows were settled down, they could be currently be munching on the young demon lord. "Well? Who are we going to rescue first?" She asked again.

"What do you know about the 'moonlight shadows' Cathrine?" Eclipse asked. He was intent of rescuing Lord Raenef first. Unless if they still have time, they could try and find Erutis first.

"Well... Lets see..." She noised, "I do know that they are minions of the devil. And since

their minions of the devil, the commotions they've been making indicate that there's another ritual to be held in a couple of days."

"How do you know this?" Asked Chris.

"Oh, it's easy. Cause every so often, you'll see them wandering around. They only come out when celebrations are held. Their main purpose is to round up dark souls that have not yet transformed."

"What kind of celebrations?" Asked Eclipse. He didn't really like the sound of this...

"Sacrafices. I don't know what the sacrafices are for but I guess depending on how many moonlight shadows are out kidnapping then it determines how big the celebration is." Replied Cathrine. She didn't really know why they were asking this but by the expresion on Eclipse's face gave it all away. "But it will be a few days before the sacrafice is made. I've noted this down while I lived here." She tried to reasure the both of them.

"First we need to get Erutis. No matter what." Commanded Chris. "If we can find her first, we could command her kidnapper to tell us were the moonlight shadows gather."

"I already know that one." Cathrine assured. "I was already there. Trust me, it's not a pretty sight."

"But our best bet is to find Erutis." Chris said. "I know what direction that asshole took her. So if we make haste we could find her." He was realy intent on rescuing Erutis first. He would if he could go and dispatch with Eclipse and Cathrine and go and find her on his own. But he knew that if he did he would easily get killed. He got badly injured by that "guy" and knew that if trifled with him again he knew that he wouldn't come out of the fight alive. He had to persuade Eclipse to agree with him to get Erutis first.

"Only if we make haste," Eclipse said. "We'll go and get Erutis first."

_Wow._ Chris thought, _That was suprisingly easy._

"Well then," Cathrine spoke. "It's settled then. We're going to find this 'Erutis' and rescue her from...er... whatever kidnapped her in the first place." She started to walk to the south when she stopped abruptedly. "Uhh Chris," She asked. "Which direction did this person or thing take her?"

"That way." He pointed towards the east of this land.

"Towards the light eh. By chance, was it a he?"

"I don't know. It looked like it, and it had long curly blond locks for hair and crystal eyes." Cathrine's eyes widened and settled down again. "What?"

"That was the lord of the light. He's known to kidnap women." She said as her faced showed worry. Her face showed some sort of disgusted look. "And anyone could really guess what someone like him would do with unsuspecting women..." Both eyes of Eclipse and Chris went wide and their faces pale. The gastly thought that came to their minds had been a not to pleasing one at that.

"Then we must hurry." Said Eclipse, still shaken by the thought. But... the description of the lord of light... seemed to fit the description of someone quite familliar...

He shook those thoughts out of his head and regained his colour back to his face. Chris on the other hand...

_Oh my god!! That's... That's just... Oh my god! No! This can't happen! I-I must be wrong..._ Thought Chris. As much as he wouldn't want to know what could happen or would happen, those thoughts just kept comming in like the waves on the shore. Eclipse put his hand on Chris' shoulder.

"It's time we should go and look for her." Was what he had said. Just that sentence could give some amount of hope that they could find Erutis before it was too late...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mee: MWAHAHAHAHA! -poses like a super villian- I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW AND I AINT GONNA TELL YA!

E-T-C-S: what?

Mee: Plans for what happens.................MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

E-T-C-S:once again what?

Mee: Well, for the next chapter and at the end of the story, I was thinking-....wait.....I shouldn't dicuss this with you HERE! The veiwers might see... -hides in secrecy in the corner-

E-T-C-S:urm.......O.K..whatever

Mee: My precious....-starts petting floppy disk that contains this fan fic-

E-T-C-S: _-thinking- _Scary....no never mind shes just weird

Mee: I HEARD YOU! I can read thoughts......MWAHAHAHAHA! I WILL RULE THE WORLD! No I wont.... nn;

E-T-C-S:ENOUGH WITH THE MWHAHAHAHAHAH,S

Mee: No! Never! MWAHAHAHA-chough, gag-....ok...enough with the evil laughing...-cough-

E-T-C-S don't you mean annoying

Mee:.........no..................

E-T-C-S: next chapter................NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!before i lose my temper

Mee: Yes boss! -salutes and mumbles- Mee-ow........

E-T-C-S that's it i'm outta here!

Mee: Fine! Leave mee! Who needs you..............wait a minute......... I do! COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!

E-T-C-S-_Listining to mp3 player_ Hmm...you say something.......Inu-Baka

Mee:........................................ouch............................................. Anyways, let's get-it on! The next chapter I mean.... YOU DIRTY READERS! GET THOSE THOUGHT'S OUTTA YOUR HEAD!

e-t-c-s:now what thoughts might those be? Hmmm?

Mee: Ummmmmmm.............. Never mind.... no.. no no no no..................................I read too many yaoi lemons......nn;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

e-t-c-s: you disgust me,Mee

Mee:........at this moment.... I'm even disgusting myself....... Anyways, on to the next Chapter... And I mean it this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Mee: -snickers then laughs evilly- Hehehe........ I am SO evil... nn Well, in this chapter there's a sorta lime... well, it's not a lime but it's like o0 WHOAH kinda like.......... ya I don't even know what I'm saying... nn ;

E-T-C-S: even though it might be hard for you,think before you talk and/or write

Mee: Only when I write the story, other times, forget it. You and I both know that I talk w/o thought.

e-t-c-s:yes i do......unfourtanitly

Mee: You know what.......... I need spell check........ too bad I don't have MS Word... only word PAD.......

e-t-c-s:what des tat have to do with our previous conversation?

Mee: I wounder why........-rolls eyes-......... If can't spell, you can't spell........ - -;;;;;;; man........ We REALLY need Spell check.......... Well, anyways, I gotta do the disclaimer thingy again. -ahem-

Disclaimer: I don't own the demon Diary Characters. Only this maddening story, my cat, the Cathrine, the moonlight shadows, and other charcters that I make up.... like evil ones........

E-T-C-S: WE GET THE POINT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!by the way I have an excuse for not being able to spell Im still younger than you n

Mee: No your not! I'm younger! Hense my birthday IS AFTER YOURS

e-t-c-s:.......................i despise you with every ounce of my being.............Stupide Gordo baka bitch

Mee: Geez.... somebody's a little TOO cultural........ meaning that you know too many swear words in other languages.......... ANYWAYS, Back with the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter 7**_

Just as the trio had set off for their Journey, a malevolent shadow watched over their heads. The figure was some what a slender one, but held it's masculine physic. He floated there in the shadows, but you could notice sprites float and holding the man up in the air. His aura cast out his curly hair, and the many rings upon his fingers.

"I guess I'll have intruders later on then..." He hissed, lifting up his right hand and flicking his hair back over his shoulder. "My sweet would like to know this bit of information... and that the future will hold truly, a surprise for the worst for our heroes down below..." He laughed a manacle laughed and disappeared in the dark.

There he appeared into a large room, basked in white light and silver and gold. The place was heavily jeweled and looked identical to a throne room. But... instead of the throne chairs there was circular stairs that led up to a person who hanged from shackles. The figure was clothed in a ripped dress, with an obvious female body. The dress was more like a two piece. The skirt was low-rise, with a gold and pink belt. The fabric of the skirt was sort of see-through but a layer underneath was more solid. It was a soft pink, shredded from the middle of the thighs down. The top was cut of at the sleeves and just after the chest. A rope of fabric similar to the belt held the top close the body, pointing out the female torso.

The prisoner's hair was a vibrant red, but you could not see her eyes, for her head hang down in embarrassment and shame. Like a porcelain doll, she hanged there like a trophy to the mysterious man.

"Ah, my love. I see that while I was gone you were able to change into something more... pleasurable to look at." His eyes focused just below her head to stare the slender waist line and just above it too...

"You jerk... I had no choice to but to change..." She looked up, her green eyes illuminating a sparkle of flame and hatred, only to turn the man on even more. He walked up to her and held her head to look straight in his eyes.

"My, my... You are definitely the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life..." He snickered, "...Even more beautiful then angels themselves."

"Cut the crap Krayon." She spat, only to receive a disappointed look from the Lord.

"I see that you do remember me."

"How could I forget? After all, you stocked me to no end."

"I was only in love and I can't bare a single moment without you." He said playfully, giving her a look of lust in his eyes that made her skin crawl.

"Forget it Krayon. I will never love you. Not even after I die. Never." She spat in disgust.

"Well my love..." He mused, "... That can be arranged."

"How so?" She asked, glaring with a smirk on her face. She knew that Krayon would be too stupid to think of anything that could keep her away from her friends.

"You are to be married to me by force."

"WHAT?!" She yelled in shock. _When in the world did he think of that?_ She thought.

"And, my dear Erutis, if you do not accept, then by the time you friends get here they shall not live to see another day nor leave this premises alive."

Erutis couldn't believe it. The true demonic side of Krayon was showing through. It's diabolical plans to get what ever he wanted, whenever he wanted was surely noticeable. What to do, what to do. She absolutely did NOT want to get married to him. Of fear of what might happen, and the bond of marriage meaning she had to do exactly what he had said. Another reason was Chris. She knew she liked him, but never wanted to admit it. Until now.

_What if I told Krayon that I already had someone waiting for me?_ She thought. _I guess I should try..._

"But what if I already had someone waiting for me." She said, hoping he'll buy it.

"Easy then." He replied. "I know Chris cares about you and as soon as he enters my territory, I'll kill him." Krayon finished boldly. Erutis' eyes widened like she just got a slap in the face. _Kill him?_ She thought. _But... but..._

"Well my sweet," He said, his hand slid down from her chin, slowly making it's way down her neck and shoulder. "You still have to make up your mind. Refuse my offer and jeopardize your friends or..." His hand slid down her shirt and felt her bosom, getting enjoyment out of Erutis' reaction."... take my offer and save their lives..." He mused. Her face was white with his action and words and couldn't believe the harassment she was going through. Her thoughts trailed a little longer but she snapped back in reality. She spat in his faced and moved about in her chains, breaking free of his perverted hand.

"Don't ever touch me again you freak!" She shouted at him. He only smiled at her in an evil, lust kind of way, freezing Erutis in her tracks.

"Make your decision soon love, for you are so cruel and I'm losing my patient." He cooed and turned away. "I will speak with you later." He said, not facing her, and walked away quickly. Only to leave the tormented sword master alone in a room full of fake light..

- - -

Meanwhile, still traveling in the dark, the moonlight shadows make their way in between trees, carrying Raenef with them. His body frozen from the horror and unconscious. Unconscious? You ask dear reader, yes, unconscious. As the sacrifice goes, the one needed is a pure heart. A heart that belongs to an innocent bystander. Preferable, a pure heart belonging to darkness....

But as soon the moonlight shadows entered a small clearing, before them stood a tall, dark, eerie castle. It looked like it was put together in a sloppy manor, but alas, this was a twisted world. The moonlight shadows swerved their way through and entered the dark castle.

Inside was lit by torches that burned either blue or black fire. The hallways dark, the floors were carpeted by a crimson rug that led down the corridor. The moonlight shadows made haste and glided over the rug. They passed through secret passages, cut corners, floated down stairs and entered a large chamber. There in chamber, was a tall man, cloaked in garnets and rubies. He stood there beside a table that was decorated in silver, sapphires, and emeralds. The moonlight shadows placed Raenef on the table and cuffed him with hideous black chains. He lay there, so innocent, so pure, and just the perfect pick. The tall man shooed the shadows away and then turned his attention to the young demon lord.

"My, my, my... You are definitely a pretty one, aren't you my sweet?" He said the to slumbering Lord. He started to stroke his hair, his slender demonic fingers weaving between the thick strands of blond hair. So soft and silky, like nothing he had touched before. Oh he wanted more of his sacrifice.

"Yes. You are a pretty one. Too bad you shall be sacrificed for my power." He mused, still playing with Raenef's hair. "Only if I could make you mine..." He cooed, gently brushing out the knots with his fingers.

"Hmmmmmmm........." Mumbled Raenef as he slowly opened his eyes. Those gorgeous, stunning, bright pure eyes layed themselves upon a dark mavolent shadow, only to make out his capture's lord.

"Ah. You are awake fair maiden." He said, his mouth making a sly, cunning curve.

"What are you talking about? Maiden? Who?" He asked very confused at this state of time.

"You my dear. You..." He cooed, stroking his hair once again, sending Shivers down Raenef's spine. This did not feel right at all... not at all..... He was confused about the maiden part. But why was he here? Who is this person? What are they going to do with him? Tears of fear filled up in his eyes, and he tried not to cry. He would be strong. He would be strong for Eclipse...........

_Eclipse... _He thought, _Why aren't you here yet? Please, hurry. _

"Please, do cry my sweet." The man said, touching the side of Raenef's face. "People are even more beautiful when they cry..."

_What? Is he psycho?_ Raenef thought, and his thoughts had caught him in his choice of words...

"What are you sick?" He said, still wanting to be strong for Eclipse. He shouldn't fear anyone or anything. He was a demon lord. Demon lords do not show fear. That was until the man raised his hand and slapped Raenef straight across the face. His eyes, open wide. He felt pain, fear, shock, and remorse. He had said the wrong things. Who knew what that man would do now? The world works in pretty sick ways.

"I, Lord Lucifer, will not tolerate such impudence!" He yelled. But Raenef just ignored him. He was overwhelmed by shock. No one, has ever hit him like that. By now he would've started to bawl. But just for this once, he was just mainly shocked.

"Cry god damn it!" Lucifer screamed at him, slapping him again. Raenef took it. There was nothing he could do. But cry. Cry and wail. But he couldn't. Something was stopping him from shedding a tear. Was it because he was too shocked? Or maybe because he wanted to be strong for Eclipse. Maybe both even. But all he could think about was Eclipse. Where was he? Was he on his way to rescue him? If he was here in the world... is he even alive...?

"I SAID CRY!" he screamed at him, and slapped him across the face again, but with more brute strength. No matter how hard Raenef seemed strong, that final blow sent his emotions crazy. So his first reaction was to bawl. The purest of tears streamed down the sides of his face as he lay on the cold table. He couldn't go on like this.

"Eclipse! Where are you!?" He bellowed between sobs. The pain inside his heart grew and grew. This empty void would only be filled if he could be touched by Eclipse. Remembering the soft smiles Eclipse gave him made his heart bleed more and more. And just to think...

_I never even had a chance to say............goodbye............_

This of course had Raenef sobing even more. Lucifer just enjoyed his sorrow. Eating it all up as if were a scrumptious cake. But now it puzzeled him Who was this... Eclipse? Was it some sort of gaurdian? Angel? Or... Lover? After a few more wails coming from the young defeated demon lord, Lucifer turned towards him. Raenef tried as much as he could to sheild his face from anymore harm. Trying to stop his sobbing by take deep breaths, but still only getting a bit of an award by his futile efforts.

"Who is this one you call 'Eclipse'?" He asked, trying to muster a calm, polite tone in his voice.

"He's... He's..." He stummbled.

"So he's your lover..." He cooed. This amused him very much so.

_Obviously..._ He thought, _He will try to rescue his fair maiden. Tis shall be a galliant effort, but he shall not succed. I only take charge of the portals to other relms. So it shall be impossible to get here. But if he does... He'll just have to go through my minions... My Moonlight Shadows..._

He cackled at his thoughts. A loud, dark, creeping cackle that sent shivers up and down your spine as well as make your blood run cold.

"This is perfect my sweet. I shall have 2 bodies to feed my minions after the ritual is complete..."

"...Ritual...?" Asked Raenef, still cowering in fear of his captor.

"Yes my love. A ritual." He cooed, stroking one side of his smooth, procalin face. "Your soul shall be sacraficed for my beign. Tis not a loss though, my love. You shall be the offering made to me, in order for my suprime powers and ruling."

Raenef's face went white. _S-S-S-Sacraficed? _He said inside his mind. Twas not a good thing indeed. To be sacraficed ment... that he would never see the light of day ever again. To see the bright ray's of light shine upon his face, like a little flower receaving it's rainfall. Never again to see his friends. The very funny yet caring Chris. A sort of brother to him. And never again to see the face of Erutis. Even though she was hard on him at times, she did show true effection. A big sister you could say. But even more so.... Never again to see the dark raven hair that laid on a tall man's shoulder and flow behind his back. This tall man never to lecture him on his act of paying attention to his lessons... and this tall man, very dark and tall... who went by the name's of Eclipse. Raenef... Sacraficed for a greedy man's power, would never be able to touch, hear, or see the man he needed most. _Eclipse..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mee: Well... that had a lot of angst. But go ahead and blame me. I was sad and mad for these past few days. So go ahead and cry, I don't care. and sorry for any more mistakes but e-t-c-s and I have been trying pretty hard. And sorry for this being so late but How else am I going to keep these 90's I've been getting? Anyways, please send in thouse reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Mee: Ok. Lack of inspiration here! Not funny! And Gomen Nasai for chapter 7! It was just a little short.

-sigh- But I can't write cause I don't have enough angst or sadness. Well I have some but maybe it's just the morning. Meh. Shoot mee. Please. And I'll try to make up for chapter seven... guess that means...-gulp-... This one'll have to be SUPER long. -whines- I've got my work cut out for mee.... And listening to this half happy music isn't working... damn it....

Oh ya! And winter is on it's way! -sarcastic yay-... now if you'll excuse me for a while, I'm going to catch hyperthermia.

comes back Damn... didn't work... kicks TV viewing Environment Canada Weather The snow melted when I got out. It was freezing before, then it got warm... got I hate this weather. It changes every 5 minutes. XD ANYWAYS, I've been really caught up with Homework and school and those friends who'll never leave you alone EVEN when you give them a straight message, the computer constantly froze and crashed, and my mom goes on ALL day and I can only update it at like.. midnight. But then mom comes in saying "GO TO BED! YOU'VE GOT SCHOOL IN THE MORNING!" So rawr..... ..... Well, here it is....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 8**

Raenef layed there, face still white. But... what was his name? It hit him. Should he ask? Will he get mad? There was only one way to find out...

"W-w-w-who a-are y-y-you?" He stuttered as his body shook in fear of his captor's future actions.

"Ah. How rude of me. I never properly introduced myself." He took Raenef's hand and kissed it lightly, freezing Raenef in utter disgust, horror, and confusion. "My name is Prince Lucifer. Guardian of Tortured Souls and Darkness."

_Eh-heh..._ Raenef thought, _Well it sure describes the place... _he shuddered.

"Now, I must be going in preparation my sweet. You will need preparation too." He snapped his fingers and a small group of pink moonlight shadows came holding a white gown, similar to a wedding dress but more... shredded. Raenef stared at them in disgust and freight. He was NOT going to wear that dress! Absolutely NOT!

Lucifer stared at Raenef with a puzzled look as well as an irritated one.

"I-I-I am n-not wearing th-th-that dress."

"Oh yes you are my sweet. Yes you are. But the fitting might be just a little loose..." He said as his eyes looked over at Raenef's chest. And with a puzzled look across his face, he saw Raenef's lack of... bust.

"Oh course it's going to be loose! I'm a guy!" He screamed at Lucifer. Not quite getting the disgusted look upon Lucifer's face which he had wished for.

"Does not matter. I need you to become stronger and rule over all the worlds. You will wear what I tell you to wear no matter what your gender is." He replied as he walked away and the pink moonlight shadows floated over with a sinister grin.

"STOP! NO! YOU CAN'T!" He screamed and squirmed, horrified of the confusion bestowed upon him.

- -

Still the traveling trio stepped over dead trees and ran into monsters, fighting their way through to get to the side of the light. By each half mile they covered the amount of monsters in a fight began to wean. Slowly yet steadily they made their way to a giant wall which held up a massive gate, doubtfully holding the passageway to the domain of light.

"So... How do we get passed?" Chris asked as he stared up and the massive gate.

"Umm... Well there's supposed to be a guardian here but I don't see it..." Replied Cathrine.

"So do you think it's safe enough just to enter?" Eclipse asked cautiously, pondering about the entrance towards the place supposed to hold Erutis captive.

Only then suddenly a giant machine appeared, coming through the wall as if it was a magic portal

"Who dares come from the darkness and seeks to enter the light?!" It bellowed in a very deep tone.

"Ay, we do, oh large one." Cathrine replied. The machine titled it's large head in the direction of the trio.

"Thee so little and insignificant wish to travel in the Realm of Dreams and Light? Thee must surely be mistaken."

"Thy so modest, tis true we would like entrance to the Realm of Dreams and Light. Not mistaken, we are not. Shall we or shall we not enter?"

"No." It replied in a strong tone. It stood up straight and turned around to go back.

"Then what do we have to do to enter?!" Chris yelled at the massive beast , catching it's attention.

The immense machine turned around and faced Chris up close, almost knocking him over.

"Then ye so little must face me in battle to prove themselves worthy of such gifts upon the Realm of Dreams and Light can bestow upon thee." It answered gloat fully, thinking little of the group and their lack of "power".

"Then if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Replied Eclipse, getting ready to attack the broad machine with elemental magic and spells with high energy force.

"If you wish I shall battle you fools." He mocked and prepared himself for battle.

Cathrine stood there with anger. NO one was going to make a mockery out of her... NO one in any world. She pulled out her bow and arrows and aimed for the machine.

"How DARE you mock me beast! Yer gonna be scraps when we get through with you!" She yelled and let go of the arrow that steadily held it's self in her hands. It hurled towards the machine and hit. A little bit of sparks flew and the arrow magically disappeared.

Chris got ready himself and nodded towards Eclipse. Together they summoned their magic and hurled it towards the machine.

"Holy Bolt!"

"Dark Strike!"

_This might be too easy..._ Eclipse thought. All their hits had taken their full blow. After the smoke cleared a white, shining light burst from the smoke, taking them all by surprise. Hitting them with full force, they each fell to the ground wounded.

"That cheap... bastard." Cathrine grunted. She slowly got up and staggered to her feet. No way was she going to lose this fight. She got her bow and arrow ready to strike the machine again and fired at will. "Die damn it!" She yelled and shot him with her weapon.

Eclipse as well got up and held his arm which he injured in his fall. "That ungrateful beast... he will pay dearly for being in the way." He attacked the machine back with his trait of elemental magic and the machine burst out in a large flame.

"GAHHH!" It screamed, "YOU FOOL!" It ran towards them and started to blindly punch the ground in hope of hitting one of them.

"Quick! Move!" Cathrine shouted to Eclipse and Chris, even though Chris was still lying there on the ground. Eclipse ran towards Chris and picked him up, carrying him out of the area that the machine was blindly attacking.

"Hurry up Cathrine!" Eclipse shouted back, still holding on to the young cleric. She stayed there fighting though, attacking it with her bow and arrow. Only until it blindly punched her to the side wall, knocking her unconscious. "Cathrine!" Eclipse shouted. This was not good. If only he could find some spell that was strong enough to finish this thing off. But... apparently it looked like the machine was weak against elemental magic.

_Well of course it would! It lives in a world with light and dark only, so there would rarely be elemental magic! Why couldn't I figure that out before?!_

Eclipse held one hand up and summoned forth a large amount on electrical energy from the sky. In a huge ball of massive power he lunged it towards the unsuspecting machine. Then, with a huge blast and explosion, the machine blew up! Bolts and pieces of deranged metal and magic flew in many directions and placing themselves upon the ground. Eclipse stood there satisfied at what he had done.

Slowly Chris opened his eyes and saw what had happened.

"Whoah..." He said as he looked at the destroyed battlefield.

Eclipse turned around and glared at Chris.

"I guess I missed out on practically all of it." He said with a smirk.

"Yes you did. Now get up. Your going to have to carry Cathrine though."

"What?" He asked as he looked around for her, only to spot her body leaning against the wall. "Ouch... she seriously did a number on that wall."

"Heal her as much as you can. Then we're going inside."

"Right." Chris got up and walked over to Cathrine's side. He placed his hands just above her body and a white light emitted around her. Soon her cuts and bruises disappeared and she was fully healed. He picked her up and piggy backed her into the Realm of Dreams and Light. Eclipse followed shortly and they walked into the bright land of which dreams are fulfilled and light is all around them. Little did they know that since the gate had been destroyed, the dark creatures that they had fought before crept through one by one with sinister grins upon their repulsive faces.

- -

Krayon was working on some of his realm's paper work, organizing the amount of creatures inside, when a servant burst through the doors.

"M'lord! I-I-I..." He started but was cut off by Lord Krayon.

"What gives you purpose to come barging in here like so?!" He yelled at the poor man.

"Th-th-the creatures of the dark! Somehow they got through and their attacking and eating up the dreams! They plan on to swallow your domain whole m'lord!" He said as he graveled at Krayon's feet.

_This... This cannot be happening! We signed a contract to order peace between both the lands! How DARE they!_ Krayon thought as rage boiled up in his blood.

"Then tell all the creatures to prepare for battle. I'm going to talk with Lucifer about this." Lord Krayon said, making sure he spit out Lucifer's name. _Quite deviant for that little bugger to have the name of the devil._

"Yes m'lord. Right away." His servant bowed again and spend off quickly, for he did not want to be the victim in Krayon's rage.

But Krayon otherwise went to the throne room in which Erutis still hanged there.

"Like a beautiful flower you are, my sweet. You still look as extravagant as ever." He said as he stepped up the platforms and lifted up her head. "I have to go and have a little 'chat' with Lucifer so I might be gone a while." He said as he leaned closer.

"I don't care where you go. Actually I'm quite glad th-" She was cut off to feel the gentle press of Lord Krayon's lips against hers.

_What the hell?!_ She thought, eyes wide and in complete shock. Soon their lips parted and he smiled deviously.

"I'll be back." He said as he walked off again. He licked his lips on his way out. But he turned around and faced her once more. "Thanks for the pleasure love." And with that he left the room.

_Ugh... I feel sick..._ Erutis thought to herself. Demon Lord Fancy-pants just KISSED her! She was soo furious yet she could not move. Her body felt like spaghetti. Just hanging there off the shackles. Her stomach turned and ached. She felt so dirty. Like a tramp. Felt so sick.

"I think I'm gonna hurl..." She said as she tilted her head down. But... her heart... it was broken. "It's gonna always be like this though..." She said, tears slowly filling up in her eyes. "...I can't do anything about it... otherwise I'll jeopardize the others..." her voice cracked as tears began to fall down her lightly tanned face. "And I can't let that happen... otherwise I won't be able to live with myself."

Little did she realize that her hero was so close to her, yet so far away.

- -

Meanwhile with Chris, Eclipse, and Cathrine, soon they were trapped between a side of creatures only found in a child's imagination, and the devilish creatures they had fought before.

"Wh-what's going on?" Asked Chris, confused by this sudden appearance by both sides.

"It looks like their about to go in war."

"WAR?!" Chris yelled at Eclipse.

"And we're in the middle of it."

"Ya I could've figured that out! But... will they fight with us still between them?" Chris asked Eclipse, hoping for a merciful answer.

"Yes. They don't care what happens to us."

"Then what are we standing here for?! Lets get out of here!" And with that, both the sides began to charge forth to the center. Eclipse grabbed onto Cathrine and he and Chris began to run towards the light. Dodging arrows and magic spells as the two sides collided, Eclipse just stopped to ponder.

_Why am I running?_ He asked himself.

"Hurry up Eclipse!" Chris shouted at him, dodging a sword flying to hit a shadow that was behind him.

"Why should I be running?" He said as he grabbed onto Chris' wrist and teleported over to the other end. But just they appeared a dark spell flew over and hit Eclipse's back, sending him to the ground, bleeding.

"Eclipse!"

"Just go on... I'll try and find a safe heaven for now." Eclipse replied and he got up slowly.

"But-"

"GO!" He commanded. His eyes shot fury at Chris for even trying to argue with him. Chris just ran off, not looking back at the tall man who only knew how he felt about Erutis. Just maybe, even a friend.

"... Fool." Eclipse spat out and picked Cathrine up again, hiding her in a sheltered place. With a long, painful sigh he stared back at the war that was undergoing. He knew, that both sides would cancel each other out. No side was going to win this pathetic war.

- -

Chris ran up to the front of a large castle. Full of glory and light, it looked kinda like a shrine that was created for all the gods. But, alas he knew who's domain this was.

_The Realm of Dreams... could no doubt belong to Krayon._

"He's gonna pay for doing whatever he did to Erutis! He's going to pay dearly..." He said as he ran inside. He was the only who could be Erutis' knight in shinning armor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

mee: Or a depraved Monk!

Chris: Not you too!

e-t-c-s: This is such a good moment too!

Chris: YA! I'm actually the hero for once!

mee: Awww come on! It's all be serious from some odd chapter ago! -sweat mark-

e-t-c-s: Baka

mee: I SAID SHUT UP FOOL! DON'T YOU MAKE ME SAY IT!

Chris: What are you gonna say "oh wonderful writer".

mee: HOW DARE YOU MOCK MEE VERMIN!

e-t-c-s: Oh brother... or more like oh baka...

mee: SILENCE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I HOLD THE POWA! -gloats-

Chris: Anyways, -rolls eyes- I must be going to save Erutis! And by the way, what did you make him do to her?

mee: I'm not telling u! Now if you REALLY were a super genius, you'd know.

Chris: SHUT UP!

e-t-c-s: During to the respect for the readers, I shall put Chris back in the story, and mee back in her place... -grins evilly and pulls out duct tape-

mee: NOOOO!!!!!!!

Chris: (in narrator's voice) Due to your respect, this scene has be omitted.

Mee: mmmmmmmph. (owwwwwwwww.) buph... -glares-

e-t-c-s: You say something inu-baka? -grins-

mee: uph umm.

e-t-c-s: good. Now start writing! -whap-

mee: -glare- ugh mmmph phhhmm uuuph...

Chris: -sigh-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elsewhere in the world of light and dark, word had traveled to Lucifer's castle in which he was preparing himself for the sacrifice. A sudden and harsh knock rapped at the door and immediately caught the Prince's attention.

"What is it that you want?" He commanded.

"My liege, the barrier to the light has been mysteriously destroyed and dark creatures of the forest has gathered their own army and are attacking the creatures of the light!" Came the voice from behind the door. Prince Lucifer walked hastily do the doors and swung them open, revealing a scrawny person with broken shackles and torn clothing.

"Is that true you blood-thirsty demon?" He said, ready to abuse the poor obliging demon. "I have known that you tend to lie. You don't want me to recall that time when I had to put you back in your place." Lucifer hissed.

"Oh no, m'lord! Even Lord Krayon of the Realm of Dreams and Light is here to see you!" He bowed even lower to Lucifer.

"Then get out of my way, fool!" He shouted and kicked the demon aside and marched down the hall. The demon made a shrill cry of pain and lied there on the floor.

As Lucifer advanced down the hall and down the stairs he pushed everyone out of his way and finally made it to the room the Lord Krayon had been waiting in. He barged in the door and stared at Krayon with a hateful glare.

"I thought we signed a peace contract that things would stay in balance." Lucifer spat out.

"Yes we did. I wonder what had happened to it. Makes a demon ponder because of a sudden attack that was NOT supposed to happen!" He practically screamed.

"Don't you DARE yell at me you traitor!" He yelled back as he summoned up some dark magic and hurled it towards Krayon.

"Fool!" Krayon spat back and hurled for his own magic. Meanwhile downstairs the pink moonlight shadows had dressed Raenef up and imprisoned him upon the wall which was decorated with black jewels and silver. It was a kind of rune magic he had never seen before. The symbols were so different compared to the ones he had read in Chris' book, and some of the symbols Eclipse had introduced to him. His eyes filled with sadness and tears filled his eyes once more. Tired of always being the weak one and tired of always getting picked on. But he couldn't do a thing.

_This sort of thing always seems to happen to me. But... what if I won't be able to be saved this time?_ He asked himself as his eye swelled up with tears even more. _I'm such an idiot. I can't even protect myself never mind others. I deserve to die. That way... That way I won't be so bothersome anymore to anyone._ Tears began to fall down his face and fall onto the cold, hard floor. _And I won't be so bothersome to Eclipse... _He finally said to himself and he suddenly started to sob uncontrollably.

"Eclipse... I need you!" Raenef yelled as his tears streamed down his face and soaked the floor. "I'm such a fool. Without you I know I'm nothing. Nothing at all. Not a demon lord. Not a friend. I definitely... not a lover..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mee: phmmm lmmmphil buuumphmm

e-t-c-s: -rips off tape-

mee: OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

e-t-c-s: Now what did you say?

mee: I said "poor lil' bugger". Kinda makes you feel sorry for the creep (talking about servant demon for Lucifer). Anyways, I'm disappointed in this chapter. Things are almost coming to an end.

e-t-c-s: Yes they are. And what about poor Raenef! Now keep writing on the next chapter.

mee: -ignores- I can't wait to get this done! -smiles- Just to believe that I will have completed a story!

e-t-c-s: That's nice. Next chapter. NOW!

mee: yes ma'am. And sorry reader's that it's a little short. -sweat mark- and I said that I'd make this one a long one. -more sweat marks- But it's a Christmas present! Yes... X-mass present... So I wanted it done on time for x-mas. And here it is... on x-mas day! -smiles-


	9. Chapter 9

Mee: OMG! I still can't believe I finished it! I finished chapter 8! -grins and sweatmark- and just to think that I was thinking of giving up on this fanfic. Maybe it's the fact of holidays or maybe cause I have all this free time because of holidays. -smiles- whatever it is, I love it! I feel so... so alive. I feel like I can accomplish somthing. Good thing I kept all the good parts for this chapter. -grins evilly- Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! I know EXACTLY what is going to happen (of course baka! -hit head-) but I mean... I'm so ebil... really ebil... so ebil I could almost rank with Lucifer. I can't stop laughing. So gitty, yet so ebil. Yesh... I VERY ebil.... -sinister grin and shifts eye deviously- Anyways, on to the chapter! This'll get interesting indeed..........

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 9**

Krayon got ready too attack when he realized. _If we keep putting the blame on each other, then who REALLY destroyed the wall?_ He pondered this as he flew back, gaining smoe distance between him and Lucifer.

"This fighting is futile. There is no need for it anyways." Krayon said as he flicked his curly hair back.

"Then who do you think destroyed the wall? It just magically demolished by it's own?" Lucifer retorted.

"I was finally able to get the love of my life in my grasp. Unfortunately the cleric tried to save her so that means... He must be accompanied by Eclipse and Raenef."

"Who is this 'Raenef' you talk about?" Lucifer pondered.

"You probably haven't seen him but he's about yey high, blond flaxen hair and bright eyes."

_That must be the boy in the sacrafice chamber then._ Lucifer figured out. That means, this "Eclipse" will try and save him. This was not a good propersition.

"Listen. It is most likely that they have entered your realm then. I will call back my creatures and order for the wall to be replaced.

"As I will. But I must be going. I don't want that impudent fool to ruin my plans OR my future with my love. I take leave of you." Krayon said in his most, snotty way. He turned with a glare and teleported himself out of Lucifer's castle.

"This does not abode well to my likings." Lucifer spat has he walked towards his chamber to finish up part of what he had started.

- -

Chris ran throught te corridors and peared through door glass. So far, all the rooms were abandond.

_Hopefully this won't be too hard._ He thought to himself as he ran infront of large white doors trimmed with diamonds and gold. _Holy crap. Decorated enough?_ He open the doors and they easily swung open, revealing and large room. But inside this room was only thousands upon thousands of jewels, but the jewel of Chris' heart as well. Erutis.

"ERUTIS!" Chris shouted and ran to her side. The tear stains from before had vanished, so no one knew that Erutis had been crying before.

"Chris?" She said as she lifted her head ever so slowly. Sick. Tired. Alone.

Suddenly a loud sacastic clap echoed from behind Chris. He immidiatly turned around to find the demon lord standing there. Krayon approached them slowly. With every clap his hands made, he took a step towards the tragic lovers.

"My, my, my. Isn't this a little surprise. I see the little runt decided to show up after all." He cocked his head lightly and stared at Chris with a piercing gaze. He walked closer and closer until he was face to face with our favourite cleric.

"I didn't know that we had our own little celebration party." Krayon said slyly.

_Celebration party? What is he talking about?_ Chris asked himself. Confused and alone, he found himself speachless.

"Did you invite him love?" Krayon asked Erutis and focused his gaze upon her with a loving, yet sickening smile.

"No. No I did not Lord Krayon. And neither do I want him here." She said in disgust. Oh it hurt and pained her to say such words. But alas, if she did not want to be killed or for Chris to be killed, she had to play her role as his loving, caring... soon to be wife.

_But... I... I came to save her... and this is what I get? How can... I thought she.. hated him...?_He ponderd, even more confused and speachless.

"Then what would you like me to do love?" Krayon asked with a smirk upon his face.

"I don't wish to see him right now. Nor do I want to see him in a long time to come."

"Do you wish of me to...despatch of him?" He asked as his smirk turned into a cunning smile.

"No. I'm not that mean to wish death. But I do hate him." Erutis replied. _I can't believe I just said that... I'm so sorry Chris. I just wish you could hear me out... I only wish._

"I... I can't believe you actually said that. After all that I've done for you!" Chris raged. He wasn't following how fake Erutis' accent was, and how she spoke with more importance.

"Don't you get it Chris? I hate you. I hate you with all my consent. After all I've done for YOU! I taught you how to be a swordsman, but you don't even pay attention!"

"Why... is that it?" He said in an errily calm matter, until he raged on. "Is that why you hate me?" He practically yelled.

"Watch your mouth you imbicile. Your talking to a mistress! That of which is my lover." He glared and wraped his arms around her.

_I... I can't believe she's agreeing to this!_ Chris thought. _But wait..._

"If your his mistress, then why are you chained to the wall then, huh?" Chris asked. Maybe it was all just a big scam... at least he was just wishing for a big scam.

"You know as much as I that my love has a... wild temper, but of which I love so dearly," He began as he stroked the side of Erutis' cheek with one finger. "And so she needed some time to think without thrashing about."

"Is this true?" Asked Chris, who believed every word that Krayon was saying. He didn't know why, but he was.

"It's true dork. And at least Lord Krayon can put up with my temper and still love me." She smiled after she said that devistating sentance.

_I'm lying Chris, I'm lying! Please... I just hope your playing along._

"That's true. I love her dearly, and with all my heart." He said and leaned of for a kiss. Playing the role the Erutis had to without blowing her cover, she did nothing. As they kissed, Chris stood there like a fool. A fool for love.

_Why am I watching this?_ He asked himself, fighting back the tears. Her turned around and clenched his fists. _Why is she doing this to me? Does she really dispise me so? Does she really hate me this much? Why? Why do I always get hurt in the end? For everything! It's just not fair!_

"I want you to get out of here Chris." Erutis said while staring at the back of his head. _I wish I could really tell you Chris... but... I value your life... and... I maybe hurting you even more than if I ever got you killed. I'm so, so sorry._ "I don't want you here. I'm happy here. I have a new, loving husband. I don't need any followers." She said coldly. Maybe even too coldly.

"I hope you burn in hell here." Chris spat out and ran outside the room. His eyes swelled up with tears and the screaming of his heart just pounded in his ears. He kept starring at the floor and didn't even notice Eclipse and Cathrine running to the room that he had ran out of. He just wanted to get away from her. To get away from it all. _I don't want to be hurt anymore. I'm sick of it all... I just want to go home._ He said to himself in his mind as he came to a hault outside the castle doors. He solumnly walked to the front of the court and just sat by the little fountian.

He starred in the water and saw the tears slowly make their way down his cheek. Slowly, falling into the water below and causing a little ripple. Chris sighed deeply and sat down. This pain was to much. Just those thoughts of happy times, funny times, and even some of the carring times that Erutis and Chris had. He was too blind to even notice how unhappy she was in her eyes.

- -

"Well," Krayon said with a smirk, "Now that he's gone, I'm glad that you came to your senses love."

"Fuck you Krayon." Erutis spat at him, glaring with as much hate she could possible muster. He laughed heartedly and came into about an inch from her face.

"But you did what you had to do. In order to save his life you treated him like the nothingness he is."

"He is NOT nothingness."

"Your right. He's the little scrub your heart disieres so much. He's what you wish for, isn't it?" He wispered as his smirk turned into a twisted, cunning smile.

"I can't believe you'd do this to the very own person you like."

"Why of course? I am a Demon Lord."

"And whatever happened to Egae, huh?"

"Oh, that place? I said I was only taking a small... quest."

"Small quest my ass. Whatever happened to the lord of this domain as well? Did you kill him off?" He said in disgusts. Mostly likely her words were right. And I tell you reader, they were.

"Let's just say, his expiry date had past." He replied and smiled. This smile of his just kept turning Erutis' stomach. _Ugh... He's such a sick bastard._ She thought. Now if she was feeling well enough she would've told it to his face.

"I so want to refuse your offer."

"But you know you can't, otherwise you'll jepordize your friend's life. Anyways, I must be going to set the preperations for our wedding. Toodles hun!" Krayon cut in cheerfuly and winked at her. With that he teleported out of the room, and magically the doors shut.

_Chris..._

- -

Cathrine and Eclipse had heard the whole thing. They stood up and started walking back to where Chris had run off too.

"So if she would've refused to marry him, he would've killed Chris?" Cathrine asked, looking at Eclipse attentively.

"Sounds like it." He replied as they still made haste to find Chris.

"Wow... what an asshole! Man if I were her I'd just... well if I wasn't chained I'd kickhis ass fromal the way here to Lucifer's castle!" Cathrine said and threw her fists up, along with laughing evilly.

"Lucifer's castle?" Eclipse asked in a "not too sure of this Lucifer" tone.

"Yea. The evil lord asshole of darkness. He's in charge of them."

"Them who?"

"Them. You know, those creepy moonlight shadows."

"..."

"Did I say something wrong?" Cathrine asked and paused. By now they were outside the castle. "Chris!" She shouted and pointed in his direction and ran towards him. Eclipse just followed silently. "Chris! Your crying!"

"No shit." He replied with a small muffle.

"Listen Chris," Eclipse said in his stern voice, "Erutis has no choice but to be harsh to you. She's doing this for your own good."

"How could you be saying that!" Chris yelled at him and grabbed Eclipse by the collar and pulled him down. "Do you even understand how I'm feeling?! I know she hates me because she _said_ so! Do you know how much I'm-" He was cut off when Eclipse smacked him right across the face.

"Eclipse!" Cathrine shouted but he just gave her a cold stare. But inside, you could tell that Eclipse was hurting as well.

_Chris has no right to say that. Raenef was taken away from us. From me. He has no right to say anything._

"Listen you. If Erutis would've refused to be married to Lord Krayon, you would've been killed by now." He said, trying to keep his anger down. But, it was not working.

Chris only just looked up at Eclipse. He was not crying no, but just plain shocked.

_She did that... for me?_

"Now if you would've seen how she looked in her eyes, then you could've done something, moron."

Chris just stood there, still shocked.

"What are you waiting for Chris! You still have a chance!" Cathrine yelled at him. "If you ask to be a servant, you can buy both you, AND Erutis time! Sure you may stay in this horrid place for a while, but at least you have each other!" Cathrine explained.

Chris let go of Eclipse and quietly appologized.

"Your right. I'll go and work for him."

"Good luck Chris." Eclipse said. He understood, but he knew that it wouldn't be an easy road for him.

"Thanks. And thank you for all your help Cathrine." He said and ran back inside.

"You'll need it." Eclipse muttered and turned to Cathrine. "What about this Lord of Darkness. Where does he reign?"

"He reigns the darkness of course."

"Yes but where is his castle?"

"I'll take you there, then. He's the one that kidnapped your princess, right?" Cathrine asked, not noticing the anger mark upon Eclipse's head.

"...Yes."

"Oh wait! Your gay right? Opps!" She smiled and Eclipse's aura started to flame. "I mean your prince."

Eclipse said nothing a hurried forth, back to the darkness. Where the unfortunante Demon Lord Raenef awaited his loyal servant; his gallant hero.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

mee: I want to end this right here! I mean, come on. It's a great cliff hanger! T-T Oh how I wish I could do so. BUT it just happens to be that I still have half the plot left. Yesh, half the plot of chapter 9. Now let's see how much points I have left of this chapter... -counts-... ugh.. 12 more. I never knew I was exactly at the half way mark! Yay! -has little party- anyways, must continue now. Enough of wasting your time. And the reason why my e-t-c-s isn't here right now is cause it's christmas day today and she has company over. But if she knew that I was stalling you readers........... Anyways, lets continue on. Enough of my idle banter.

-sweat mark-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hastely, Chris ran in the castle, trying to find a place where Krayon might be hiding... that is only until he ran into one of Krayon's servants.

"You!" Ther servant pointed. "Who are you and state your business!"

"I'm Chris. I need to talk to Lord Krayon." He said. "I need to ask of a propersition."

"Oh? Then come this way child." He said and walked back from which he came. Chris followed him and they came to another large door, not white but still decorated with gold. Chris swallowed and he knocked on the door.

A cheerful "Who is it?" Replied and the servant replied.

"Sire, a young boy has come here to see you and speak business."

"Is that so?"

"Yes my lord."

"I'll be right there!" Krayon said cheerfully, maybe even a little "too" cheerfully. The doors opened and from a cheerful Krayon became a very serious, and annoyed Krayon. The servant bowed and pulled Chris along with him.

"We're sorry to bother you sire."

"Why it's alright. Come in Chris, I figured I'd be expecting you..." He said as he turned around a signaled Chris to enter his chamber with his long, delicate, well manicured finger. Chris entered slowly and behind him the doors slammed shut, catching him off gaurd.

"I know why your here." Krayon said in a small, yet angered tone.

"I want to become of service." Chris said as he bowed somewhat to Krayon.

_Service? I thought he was coming to kill me? Hmmm... this could turn out to my advantage._

"Is that so?" He said in calm, surprised tone.

"Yes sir. I am doing this willingly." Chris replied.

_Hmmm... I bet that he's here to be able to stay close to Erutis. However, if I stick by her side he'll just get hurt even more. And then... I shall be able to kill him easier._

"Very well then. I want you to go and find my servant. He was the one that you were just with. Find him and tell him you are ready to start working." Krayon said coldly and summoned him out of the room. Chris did so as he was told and walked around aimlessly, trying to find that servant once again.

- -

Meanwhile, at Lucifer's castle, he was fully dressed for the scarifice and every moonlight shadow was finishing up the decorations. Twas a glorious moment for their master ad for them. As soon as things were all finished, the room went deathly quiet and Lucifer walked in.

He stood there at the doorway, wearing a large cloak with a hood, adarned in silver and garnets. And right at the neck, was another large jewel. But, it was a clear silver. He started to walk closer to Raenef and every dark creature just watched. He walked with such graze, he looked completely marvalous. Too bad this was a celebration for Raenef's death.

- -

As soon as Cathrine and Eclipse had entered the darkness once more, they teleported to the deepest part of the forest.

"... Are we there yet?" Cathrine asked, still holding onto Eclipse. She opened her eyes and noticed they were in the forest. "Aww crap." She said.

"Looks like there's a barrier here that won't let us enter through magic."

"Aww double crap. That means that we'll have to walk from here..." She trailed as she stared straight into the direction from which the castle was. "............ Awww triple crap!"

"What?" Eclipse asked, not likeing the reason unknown to him why Cathrine was swearing constantly.

"Look ahead. This place is heavily guarded with moonlight shadows."

"This does not abode well."

"No shit. Oh well. Judging by the way this place is guarded so heavily, looks like they REALLY don't want any guests."

'Then what do you expect is hapening?"

'Their going to uphold a ritual of somekind. Possibly a..."

"Possible what?" Eclipse urdge her to finish her sentance.

"... Sacrafice."

- -

Lucifer Calmly walked over to Raenef and smiled a twisted smile.

"My, my, my. You sure do look feminim in that dress boy."

"My name is Raenef... and what are you planning to do?"

"I told you before. You are the sacrafice for my power." He said and turned around to the altar. "Come forth great essence of god and shine your power and dark light amongst us. Fill our hearts with pain for this sacrafice, and give us bravery and courage to continue on."

_Oh god... Eclipse. Where are you? Please! Help me!!!_

"Oh holy darkness shine upon thee! Show me thy light!"

- -

"Cathrine. We have no choice but to continue on."

"Damn right. Listen, I can equip my arrows with holy and dark magic. I'll clear a way for you to get past." Cathrine said while ajusting her arrows. She took out two small orbs from her pocket, both white and dark. Easily, the arrows obsorbed them and she took aim. "Die fools!" She yelled and shot at a moonlight shadow.

Eclipse and Cathrine ran deeper into the forest and the battle began. Deeper and faster they went into the forest, closer they came to the castle, but more and more moonlight shadows seemed to pop out from nowhere.

"Our efforts seem futile." Eclipse said as he stoped.

"Just hurry up!" Cathrine shouted at him. Eclipse needed a faster way. A faster way to end it all. If only he could summon a magic to rid of these beasts. Even temporarily if possible.

_What if... what if I were to exceed the amount of darkness to the moonlight shadows? Their ballance could possible become out of order, and they would vanqish._

"That might even be possible..." Eclipse said as he grinned deviously. Cathrine starred at him with a blank yet scared look.

_What is he thinking?_

Eclipse brang his hand up towards the sky and a large amount of dark energy incircled his hand. Slowly, a dark energy orb began to form and increase.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Getting rid of these pests." Eclipse hissed and began to utter an incantation for a spell that was able to deliver a large amount of dark power.

"And why the hell are you using so much dark power?!"

"Just watch." He said smoothly and unleashed the large amount that spread in different shots to the moonlight shadows. Each and everyone in the area was hit by Eclipse's attack. They grew and grew with the dark power. Becoming emense with what was fed into their bodies... until they could hold no more.

Each one burst and both the darkness and light emerged from their slayed bodies. Soon enough, everything silenced down and Eclipse ran forth to the castle. Cathrine stood there dumbfounded, until she realized that she was left alone.

"Eclipse! Wait!"

- -

Eclipse kept running, kept thinking, faster. He just needed to go faster, but he was not able to teleport.

_Don't worry Master Raenef. I'm almost there. I will be there, to your rescue. Please, hold on tight. Don't give up yet... Raenef._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mee: OMG! OMG OMG OMG OMG! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER IN 1 DAY AND IT'S THE LONGEST ONE I'VE WRITEN! -has party- WOOT! -grins from ear to ear- Man. Now that I think of it ,sit here and listen to that song by Mike Oldfield, I realized something. When I found this song and completely loved it because I mean, come on. It's a great song! And I was reading Demon Diary at the time. I decided to suddenly write this fan fic! I mean, just out of nowhere I got this idea. And now look at it! This chapter was GREAT! And I left it off with a Cliff hanger! -grins evilly- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But I won't be able to start the next chapter until Wednesday or maybe even tuesday. Hmmm. This could be a problem. Well, guess we'll all just have to wait! And I can't wait to read all your reviews! bwa! I'm ebil. -smiles from ear to ear-


	10. Chapter 10

Mee: Yay! At last! The last chapter! -cries happy tears- And listening to my songs don't help much either.

(Gravity of Love by Enigma, Here I Am by ?, Forever Walking Alone by... uhhh... some dragon-like person, and Moonlight Shadow by Mike something-or-other.) Kinda amazing that once I heard this song it started this very fanfic. All thanks to this song I would've never thought of this. Nor would I ever hired my e-t-c-s. She's not here once again, for its still x-mas holidays and yesh it's boxing day right now. So she's prolly gone shopping with friends and family. All while I sit here and go insane as I write this chapter. Anyways, enough of my idle banter, lets continue the very last chapter of Once Upon a Mid Summer Nightmare...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 10**

Eclipse finally came up to the front of the eerie, twisted castle, where Raenef awaited his arrival. Eclipse did not stop to take a second glance at the castle that he was invading. As soon as he barged in, a strong sense of power was radiating from beneath him. Easily knowing where this power could be, he found the stairs that led to the basement.

- -

Held out his hands towards Raenef and had a power hungry grin upon his face.

"The light that that shines upon this young boy so pure and full of fragrance. Devour his soul and power without interruptions and deliver to me!" He hollered and soon a silver light shone around his body.

_Wh-wh-what's going on?... Why do I feel so weak...? _

- -

Eclipse kept running down the flight of stairs, shoving all the moonlight shadows that stood in his path, out of the way.

- -

"Sacrifice! Deliver you're-" Lucifer was about to finish until...

"DARK ARROW!" Eclipse summoned and the massive ball of dark energy advanced towards Lucifer. The massive blast hurled itself toward Lucifer and he flew in the wall as it hit with so much force.

_Quick! I have to reach Raenef. _He said to himself as he ran towards Raenef. Lucifer looked up to see Eclipse run towards his charge. He gave a devilish smirk and watched as Eclipse ran closer and closer.

It was only until Eclipse ran into a transparent barrier the bounced him off like a bug.

"Eclipse... Please..." Raenef was trying to say but he was in too much pain. "Ahhhhhhh!" He cried out and sweat dripped down his face. The light around him seemed to be getting brighter and stronger. It was going to suck out all the emotion, feeling, everything that made Raenef him.

_Must... think... of something... quick..._

"S-s-s..." He tried to cast the spell soul scream, but the words were just not coming out. "W-w-why c-c-can't... I..." He tried to speak again, paining his core even more.

"Master Raenef!" Eclipse shouted, wishing that this barrier would just vanish. But this magic... such complexion even he did not understand. But even after all... this was a different world.

"Nothing will break the barrier fool. And he cannot cast any spell. This ritual prevents the sacrifice from trying to escape. Nothing will free him. And nothing will stop this from happening." Lucifer said as he was calmly walking towards them.

But Raenef, in so much pain and agony, started to cry once again. The warm, salty tears dripping down his soft face, leaving a small trail of pure emotion. Eclipse looked at his lord's face, and rage built up inside him. Raenef was too happy to cry. Too cheerful, too perfect. His childlike appearance, his naive way of doing things, his innocence. To see such melancholy and pain in Raenef's eyes, scarred his heart that yearned to hold Raenef in his arms. He looked back at Lucifer who was once again, back at the alter.

"You will pay dearly for hurting Master Raenef!" He gathered as much dark power he could possibly muster at the time in such a quick moment.

"Sacrifice! Deliver your essence-" Lucifer started again, holding his hands up to Raenef.

"Die!" Eclipse yelled and hurled the magic forth towards Lucifer.

"To me!" Lucifer finally said as the dark energy took a direct hit on him and sent him flying once again.

Raenef's eyes widened and his pupils had seemed to fade. The light turned to a massive energy force and burst out of Raenef's body into the crystal that was around Lucifer's neck. The light shining so bright and pure, Eclipse had to shield his eyes. Soon the ray of energy and light began to die and Raenef's eyes went black.

"RAENEF!" Eclipse shouted and banged on the barrier.

"Power... the power!" Lucifer started to cry out. "So pure, so strong... At last I have the power!" He yelled and held out his hands towards the ceiling. He started laughing manically until he stopped all of a sudden. "But... this power... it's... it's too pure! There... there is no way that the boy was so pure. There isn't a being that could be..." He trailed off as the crystal that he wore began to crack. "No... no!" He finally said until the crystal shattered into millions and millions of tiny pieces. Falling to the ground, they made a light bell sound once they reached it.

Raenef's body on the other hand, the light flowing had ceased and the shackles began to disappear. Along with the dress, it slowly faded into the clothes Raenef was wearing before. The magic circle around him disappeared as well, taking the barrier with, and slowly, Raenef started to fall forward. Slowly enough it seemed like he was floating, giving Eclipse time to run and hold his arms out to catch him. Almost as if Raenef had wings, he glided into Eclipse's arms.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Lucifer laughed like a crazed man. "I still have the power and always will have the-" He cut off as his sholder was shot with an arrow. Everything looked to the direction in which the arrow had come from, and there in the doorway, stood Cathrine looking pissed. She got her arrow ready once more and aimed at his heart.

"You..." Lucifer started off pissed, but his emotion changed into a sad and phased look. "I... I though you were dead! But... you've come back to me love."

"Silence fool!" She shouted at him, pulling her arrow back farther. "I escaped from your torturous wrath! And all this time you though I was dead? You gotta be fucking kidding me." She spat at him.

"I had assumed that my moonlight shadows had engulfed your soul... so... pure and delicious. They had... didn't they." Lucifer started to stagger towards her. Cathrine was confused though.

_Pure?_ She thought, _my soul? Pure?! Bah! _

"So you... you are just an illusion played in my fantasy, aren't you." He said in a daze, still staggering forward. "You play tricks upon my mind. My love... my Cathrine, would never shoot me with her arrow."

"I said silence! And why don't you just shut up for good, asshole!" Cathrine screamed and shot her arrow for the last time. It struck Lucifer right in his beating heart.

"Ugh..." He said and fell to the ground still starring at Cathrine. "You are only... an... illusion..." He said with his last breath and blood came oozing out of the corner of his mouth. Cathrine looked directly at Eclipse, as Eclipse looked directly into her piercing eyes. Her eyes finally softened and she walked off, leaving Eclipse there with the two.

Eclipse paid his attention back at his lord, who just lay in his arms. But Raenef's body... an unsettling coldness had spread. The lifelessness body of the young demon lord, lay limp in Eclipse's arms.

"Raenef..." Eclipse muttered and held Raenef's body close to him. "I'm too late Raenef... I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. Why... why did it have to end this way!? Why must this happen to him! He did not deserve to die!" Eclipse raged and tears started to flow from his eyes. The pounding began in his head each time his heart's stead rhythm. The rhythm that once before beat steady in harmony with Raenef's. "It's all my fault. All my fault that you were chosen for this. I couldn't protect you. I failed not only myself, but I failed you... I'm sorry..." He trailed off as flashes of memories appeared before his eyes. Memories of him and Raenef, laughing, learning, spending so much time together. But now... now all that had vanished. Ceased to exist any further before Eclipse's eyes. His eyes cleared their vision, to notice a fait light surround a translucent body. The soul of Raenef.

"Eclipse..." He spoke and held out his hand to touch Eclipse face. "It's not your fault. Please... don't feel sorry for any of us. For this. I'll always be beside you. Always. No matter what you do, I'll be watching over you. I'll use the last of my powers to send you and your new friend home as well."

"Master Rae-"

"Shhh." Raenef whispered as he held up his finger to Eclipse's lips.

_Those soft, gentle hands... _Eclipse thought, not understanding why he could still feel them. But, it did not matter right now.

"I may not be beside you physically, but..." He trailed as he leaned closer to him,

"... Each time your heart beats, mine will beat with you. For my heart exists inside yours." Raenef said last and kissed him gently. Eclipse's eyes widened, but slowly shut as he enjoyed his last moment with the only one who could capture and warm his cold stone heart. Still unable to understand why Raenef had done this, and why he could still feel his lips against his, even when his physical body was in his arms. So confused by many things, but not bothering asking.

Slowly, the feel of Raenef's lips against his was fading, and soon completely gone. Eclipse opened his eyes and noticed that Raenef's soul and his body, had vanished. His headed started to throb even more along with his heart, and soon he started to feel faint.

"Eclipse?" Cathrine hollered as she walked back in the room. "... What is... ugh... why does my head bloody hurt..." She said as she collapsed on the ground as well.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye... Raenef..." Eclipse murmured and fell back. Everything he saw, went black.

- -

Chris was just standing there, helping with putting up the banner that proudly proclaimed the wedding of Erutis and Krayon. It sickened him so that he was actually helping out at the wedding that he wished that would just go away.

"Chris?" Erutis said, startling him a little bit.

"Oh, hello." He just said as he bowed to her. After all, now he was actually working for her.

"Listen, I'm sorry for acting so mean before. It's just because-"

"I know." Chris replied quickly.

"But how'd?"

"I just figured out."

"Oh. Ok then. So no hard feelings?" She asked but a familiar voice called to her name.

"Oh Eruuuuuuuutis?!" Krayon hollered, looking around the crowed to find his beloved.

"Listen Chris," Erutis started to whisper in his ear, "As soon a we leave this dump and go back to Egae, we'll ditch Demon Lord Fancy Pants and go back to Rae's castle. O.k.?"

Chris just nodded and Erutis turned around to go and answer Krayon's call.

_To run away... together... I can't wait Erutis, I just simply can't wait... _Chris though as he turned around again to finish what he was doing.

- -

Meanwhile in a familiar room in a castle in the north, the wind lightly swayed the trees and the bird sang their glorious songs. But in this room of light pastel blue, lay a tall dark and handsome demon. Eclipse laid there with an innocent look upon his face. Watching the demon with sad yet calm eyes, Raenef stood outside on the balcony. A small, sad smile spread across his face and he touched the glass doors the separated the too. A single tear slowly formed at the corner of his eye and descended down his face.

"Eclipse. I shall never be able to see you again. Never again to see you grace me with your charming smile. I want to tell you I love you myself, but you can't hear me. Please... take care of yourself even if I was still by your side. Never forget me, as I will never, ever forget you. Goodbye Eclipse... I love you..." He said and his tear reached the ground. Raenef's tear slowly turned into a blue crystal rose, standing there with all it's beauty and grace. Raenef slowly faded into the sky and closely watch Eclipse lie in his old bed of pastel blue fabrics.

Eclipse on the other hand, slowly opened his eyes to the bright, sunny, summer day. Noticing that he was laying in Raenef's old bed, he curled up and pulled the blankets close to his face. The familiar smell of Raenef still soaked in the blankets.

_I'll never be able to see you again, won't I Raenef... _Eclipse thought as sadness shone though his eyes. Once again tears filled his eyes and he started to silently cry. _My heart aches just to see you again Raenef... to gaze in your eyes... to hold you close. To protect you. I... I do love you. You are the only one who I will hold dear to me. You have seized my heart and held it close to your own. You have annihilated the walls of my heart with much determination. I shall only love for you. _He said inside his head. Again though, his head began to hurt. All this crying and all this pain began to take it's toll.

Eclipse closed his eyes once more and listened to the breeze through the window. The soft song the birds sang and the sweet smell of the flowers. Lightly, he dozed off with tear stained cheeks to the sounds and smell of the midsummer. All to which of the happenings, seemed to only be, a Midsummer Nightmare.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

mee: The End of Once Upon a Midsummer Nightmare.


End file.
